vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Dictionary
The following is a list of words that are able to be said in VFK. A a, aarrr, aback, abbreviation, abbreviations, abilities, ability, ability's, ablaze, able, abler, ablest, aboard, abode, abominable, about, above, abracadabra, abroach, absence, absence's, absences, absent, absented, absenting, absently, absents, absolute, absolutely, absolutes, absolution, absorb, absorbed, absorbent, absorbing, absorbs, abstract, abstractly, abysmal, abyss, academic, academics, academy, accept, acceptable, accepted, accepter, accepters, accepting, acceptive, accepts, access, accessed, accesses, accessibility, accessible, accessibly, accessing, accessories, accessory, accident, accident's, accidentally, accidently, accidents, accommodate, accommodated, accommodates, accommodating, accompanied, accompanies, accompaniment, accompaniments, accompany, accompanying, accomplish, accomplishable, accomplished, accomplishes, accomplishing, accomplishment, accomplishments, accord, according, accordingly, account, accumulate, accurate, accurately, accuse, accused, accuser, accusers, accuses, accusing, accuweather, ace, ache, ached, aches, achievable, achieve, achieved, achievement, achievement's, achievements, achiever, achievers, achieves, achieving, aching, achy, acknowledgment, acknowledgments, acorn, acorns, acquaintance, acquaintances, acquaintanceship, acquire, acquired, acquires, acquiring, across, act, act's, acted, acting, action, action's, actions, activate, active, actively, activities, activity, activity's, actor, actor's, actors, actress, actress's, actresses, acts, actual, actually, actuals, actuarial, actuaries, actuary, add, added, adder, adders, adding, addition, addition's, additional, additionally, additions, adds, adequacy, adequate, adequately, adieu, adios, adjective, adjectives, adjust, adjusted, adjuster, adjusters, adjusting, adjustive, adjustment, adjustment's, adjustments, adjusts, admirable, admirably, admiral, admiral's, admiration, admire, admired, admirer, admirers, admires, admiring, admission, admissions, admit, admits, adorable, adorably, adore, adored, adores, adoring, adoringly, adorn, adorned, adorning, adornment, adorns, adroit, adroitly, adult, advance, advanced, advancer, advancers, advances, advancing, advantage, advantaged, advantages, advantaging, adventure, adventured, adventureland, adventureland's, adventurer, adventurers, adventures, adventuring, adverb, adverbs, adversary, advert, advice, advise, advised, adviser, advisers, advises, advising, affect, affected, affecter, affecting, affective, affects, afford, afforded, affording, affords, afk, afn, afraid, aft, after, afternoon, afternoon's, afterward, afterwards, again, against, age, agencies, agency, agency's, agent, agent's, agentive, agents, ages, aggression, aggression's, aggressions, ago, agree, agreed, agreement, agreement's, agreements, agreer, agreers, agrees, agricultural, agriculturalist, agriculturalists, agriculture, agriculture's, agricultures, ah, ahaha, ahead, ahhaha, ahoy, ai, aide, ail, ailed, aileron, aileron's, ailerons, ailing, ailment, ailment's, ailments, ails, aim, aimed, aiming, aimless, aimlessly, aimlessness, aimlessness's, aimlessnesses, aims, ain't, aint, air, airborne, aircraft, aircraft's, aired, airer, airers, airfield, airfield's, airfields, airing, airings, airlock, airlocks, airmail, airmailed, airmailing, airmails, airplane, airplane's, airplanes, airport, airport's, airports, airs, airship, airship's, airships, airsick, airspace, airwaves, airy, aisle, aisles, aka, aladdin, aladdin's, alarm, alarmed, alarming, alarms, alas, album, albums, alert, alerted, alerting, alerts, algae, algorithm, algorithmic, algorithmically, algorithms, alias, aliases, alibi, alibis, alice, alice's, alien, alien's, aliens, alike, alive, all, alligator, alligators, allotment, allotments, allow, allowance, allowance's, allowanced, allowances, allowancing, allowed, allowing, allows, ally, allying, almond, almonds, almost, aloha, alone, along, aloof, aloofly, alot, aloud, alpha, alpine, already, alright, alrighty, also, alter, altered, altering, alternate, alternated, alternates, alternating, alternative, alternatively, alternatives, alters, although, altogether, always, am, amateur, amateurs, amaze, amazed, amazes, amazing, ambassador, ambassadors, amber, ambiance, ambient, ambition, ambition's, ambitions, ambitious, ambitiously, amen, amend, amended, amending, amendment, amendment's, amendments, amends, amends's, america, american, ammo, ammunition, ammunition's, ammunitions, among, amongst, amorphous, amos, amount, amounted, amounter, amounters, amounting, amounts, amp, ampere, amperes, ample, amplification, amplified, amplifies, amplify, amplifying, amply, amps, ams, amuse, amused, amusement, amusement's, amusements, amuses, amusing, an, anarchy, anarchy's, ancestor, ancestors, anchor, ancient, anciently, ancients, and, angel, angelic, angels, anger, angered, angering, angers, angle, angled, angler, anglers, angles, angling, angrier, angriest, angry, anguish, animal, animal's, animally, animals, animate, animated, animates, animatings, animation, animations, animator, anime, ankle, anniversaries, anniversary, anniversary's, announce, announced, announcer, announcers, announces, announcing, annoy, annoyance, annoyance's, annoyances, annoyer, annoyers, annoying, annoys, annual, annually, annuals, another, another's, answer, answered, answerer, answerers, answering, answers, ant, anthem, anti, anticipate, anticipated, anticipates, anticipating, anticipation, ants, anxieties, anxiety, anxious, anxiously, any, anybodies, anybody, anybody's, anyhow, anymore, anyone, anyone's, anyones, anything, anythings, anyway, anyways, anywhere, anywheres, apart, apartment, apartments, ape, apologies, apologize, apologizes, apology, apology's, apparatus, apparatuses, apparel, appareled, appareling, apparels, apparent, apparently, appeal, appealed, appealer, appealers, appealing, appeals, appear, appearance, appearances, appeared, appearer, appearers, appearing, appears, applaud, applauded, applauder, applauding, applauds, applause, apple, apples, application, application's, applications, applied, applier, appliers, applies, apply, applying, appoint, appointed, appointer, appointers, appointing, appointive, appoints, appreciate, appreciated, appreciation, approach, approached, approacher, approachers, approaches, approaching, appropriate, appropriated, appropriately, appropriates, appropriatest, appropriating, appropriation, appropriations, appropriative, approve, approved, approver, approvers, approves, approving, apricot, apricots, april, aqua, aquarium, arcade, arcades, archeology, archimedes, archimedes', are, area, area's, areas, aren't, arena, arent, arg, argue, argued, arguer, arguers, argues, arguing, argument, argument's, arguments, ark, arm, arm's, armchair, armed, armer, armers, armies, arming, armor, armored, armories, armoring, armors, armory, arms, army, army's, around, arrange, arranged, arrangement, arrangement's, arrangements, arranger, arrangers, arranges, arranging, arrest, arrested, arresting, arrests, arrive, arrived, arriver, arrives, arriving, arrow, arrowed, arrowing, arrows, arrr, arsenal, arsenals, art, art's, arthur, article, article's, articled, articles, articling, artificial, artificially, artilleries, artillery, artillery's, artist, artist's, artists, arts, as, asap, ash, ash's, ashame, ashamed, ashore, asia, aside, ask, asked, asker, askers, asking, asks, asleep, aspect, aspect's, aspects, aspire, aspired, aspires, aspiring, assemble, assembled, assembler, assemblers, assembles, assembling, asset, asset's, assets, associate, associated, associates, associating, association, association's, associations, associative, assume, assumed, assumer, assumes, assuming, assumption, assumption's, assumptions, assurable, assurance, assurances, assure, assured, assures, assuring, asteroid, astonish, astonished, astonishes, astonishing, astonishment, astound, astounded, astounding, astoundingly, astounds, astro, astronaut, astronaut's, astronauts, at, ate, atm, atmosphere, atmosphere's, atmosphered, atmospheres, atom, atoms, attach, attached, attacher, attachers, attaches, attaching, attack, attacked, attacker, attackers, attacking, attacks, attempt, attempted, attempter, attempters, attempting, attempts, attend, attended, attender, attenders, attending, attends, attention, attention's, attentions, attic, attire, attired, attires, attiring, attitude, attitude's, attitudes, attract, attracted, attracting, attraction, attractions, attractive, attractively, attracts, auction, audacious, audaciously, audience, audience's, audiences, audio, audubon, audubon's, august, aunt, aunts, aurora, aurora's, australia, australian, author, author's, authored, authoring, authoritative, authoritatively, authorities, authority, authority's, authors, auto, auto's, automatic, automatically, automatics, automobile, automobile's, automobiles, autos, autumn, autumn's, autumns, available, avast, avatar, avatars, average, averaged, averagely, averages, averaging, avoid, avoidance, avoided, avoider, avoiders, avoiding, avoids, awa, await, awaited, awaiting, awaits, awake, awaked, awakes, awaking, award, awarded, awarder, awarders, awarding, awards, aware, awareness, away, awe, awesome, awful, awfully, awkward, awkwardly, awkwardness, aww, axis, ay, aye, ayes B baa, babble, babbled, babbles, babbling, babe, babies, baboon, baboon's, baboons, baby, baby's, babyhood, babyhood's, babyhoods, babysat, babysit, babysits, babysitter, babysitters, babysitting, bach, back, backed, backer, backers, background, background's, backgrounds, backing, backpack, backpacks, backs, backward, backwardly, backwardness, backwards, bacon, bad, bade, badge, badges, badly, bag, bag's, bagheera, bagheera's, bags, bait, baited, baiting, baits, bake, baker, bakers, bakes, baking, bakings, balance, balanced, balancer, balancers, balances, balancing, balconies, balcony, ballet, balloon, balloon's, balloons, ballot, ballot's, ballots, ballroom, ballrooms, baloo, baloo's, bamboo, bamboozle, bamboozled, bamboozles, bamboozling, ban, banana, bananas, band, banded, bander, banding, bands, bandwidth, bangs, banish, banished, banishes, banishing, banishment, bank, bank's, banked, banker, bankers, banking, banks, banned, banning, banquet, banquets, bans, banzai, barbeque, barbequed, barbeques, barbequing, barely, bargain, bargained, bargainer, bargaining, bargains, bark, barked, barker, barking, barley, barn, barnacle, barns, barrel, barrel's, barrels, barrier, barrier's, barriers, base, baseball, baseballs, based, basely, basement, basements, baser, bases, basest, bashful, basic, basics, basing, basis, basket, basketball, basketball's, basketballs, basketful, baskets, bass, bat, bathing, bats, batted, batten, batter, batteries, battery, battle, battled, battles, battling, batty, bay, baying, bayou, bazaar, bbl, bbq, bc, be, beach, beachball, beachballs, beaches, beak, beaks, beam, beamed, beamer, beamers, beaming, beams, bean, beanbag, beanbags, beans, bear, bear's, beard, bearded, bearding, beards, bearer, bearers, bearing, bearings, bears, beast, beastings, beastly, beasts, beat, beauteous, beautiful, beautifully, beautify, beauty, beaver, beavers, becalm, became, because, become, becomes, becoming, bee, been, beep, bees, beethoven, beetle, beetles, beetroot, before, befuddle, befuddled, befuddles, befuddling, beg, began, begin, beginner, beginners, beginning, beginning's, beginnings, begins, begone, begs, begun, behave, behaved, behaver, behaves, behaving, behavior, behaviors, behind, beige, being, belay, belfry, belief, belief's, beliefs, believe, believed, believer, believers, believes, believing, bell, bell's, bella, bella's, bellas, bells, belong, belonged, belonging, belongings, belongs, below, bemuse, bemused, bemusedly, bemusement, bemuses, bemusing, bench, benches, beneath, benefit, benefited, benefiting, benefits, benjamin, beret, berm, berme, berries, berry, beseech, beseeming, beside, besides, best, bested, bester, besting, bestow, bestowal, bestowed, bestowing, bestows, bests, bet, bet's, beta, beta's, betray, betrayal, betrayal's, betrayals, betrayed, betraying, betrays, bets, better, bettered, bettering, betters, between, betwixt, beware, bewilder, bewildered, bewildering, bewilderment, bewilders, beyond, bff, bible, bid, bide, bier, biff, big, bigger, biggest, bike, biked, bikes, biking, bikkie, bikkie's, bikkies, bilge, bill, bill's, billed, biller, billers, billing, billings, bills, bing, bingo, bingo's, bingos, binoculars, biological, biologically, biologicals, biologies, biologist, biologist's, biologists, biology, biology's, bionic, bird, bird's, birder, birds, birdy, biscuit, biscuits, bishop, bishop's, bishops, bit, bit's, biter, biters, biting, bits, bitter, bitterly, bizarre, bizarrely, black, blackberries, blackberry, blacksmith, blade, blah, blame, blamed, blamer, blamers, blames, blaming, blank, blanked, blankly, blanks, blast, blaze, blazed, blazes, blazing, blazingly, blend, blended, blending, blends, blent, bless, blessed, blesses, blessing, blessings, blest, blimey, blind, blinded, blinder, blinders, blinding, blindly, blinds, bling, bling-bling, blinged, blinging, blings, blink, blinked, blinker, blinkers, blinking, blinks, bliss, blitz, blizzard, blob, blobs, block, block's, blocked, blocker, blockers, blocking, blocks, blonde, blonde's, blondes, bloom, bloomed, blooming, blooms, blossom, blossomed, blossoming, blossoms, blot, blots, blub, blubbed, blubbing, blubs, blue, blue's, bluebell, bluebells, blueberry, blues, boar, board, board's, boarded, boarder, boarders, boarding, boards, boardwalk, boardwalks, boars, boat, boated, boater, boaters, boating, boats, bob, bobbed, bobbing, bobs, bobsled, bobsleded, bobsleding, bobsleds, bobsleigh, bobsleighes, bodacious, bodaciously, boggle, boggled, boggles, boggling, boisterous, bold, bolder, boldest, boldly, bomb, bombed, bombing, bombs, bondi, bones, boneyard, boneyards, bonjour, bonnet, bonnet's, bonnets, bonny, bonsai, bonsai's, bonsais, bonus, bonus's, bonuses, boo, boogie, boogied, boogies, book, booked, booker, bookers, booking, bookings, books, boom, boomed, boomer, boomerang, boomeranged, boomeranging, boomerangs, booming, booms, boot, booted, booth, booths, booting, boots, bop, bopped, bopping, bops, border, bordered, borderer, bordering, borderings, borders, bore, bored, boredom, boring, borrow, borrowed, borrower, borrowers, borrowing, borrowings, borrows, bot, both, bother, bothers, bottle, bottled, bottler, bottlers, bottles, bottling, bottom, bottomed, bottomer, bottoming, bottoms, bought, boulder, boulders, bounce, bounced, bounces, bouncing, bound, boundaries, boundary, boundary's, boundless, bounds, bounty, bouquet, bouquets, boutique, bow, bowed, bowing, bowling, bows, box, boxed, boxer, boxers, boxes, boxing, boy, boy's, boycott, boycotted, boycotting, boycotts, boys, bracelet, bracelets, bracket, brain, brained, braining, brains, bramble, brambles, bran, branch, branched, branches, branching, branchings, brans, brave, braved, bravely, braver, bravery, braves, bravest, braving, bray, brayed, braying, brays, brb, bread, breaded, breading, breads, breadth, break, breaker, breakers, breakfast, breakfasted, breakfaster, breakfasters, breakfasting, breakfasts, breaking, breaks, breath, breathe, breathed, breather, breathers, breathes, breathing, breeze, breeze's, breezed, breezes, breezest, breezing, breezy, briar, briars, briarstone, briarstones, brick, bricked, bricker, bricking, bricks, bridge, bridged, bridges, bridging, bridle, brief, briefed, briefer, briefest, briefing, briefings, briefly, briefs, brig, bright, brighten, brightens, brighter, brightest, brighting, brightly, brights, brilliance, brilliant, brilliantly, bring, bringer, bringers, bringing, brings, britain, british, brizzie, bro, broad, broaden, broadens, broader, broadest, broadly, broads, broadside, broke, broken, brokenly, broker, brokers, bronze, brook, brooks, broom, broom's, brooms, brother, brother's, brothers, brought, brow, brown, brownie, brownies, browse, browsed, browser, browsing, brrr, brumbies, brumby, brush, brushed, brusher, brushes, brushing, brutal, brutally, btw, bubble, bubbled, bubbles, bubbling, buccaneer, bucket, bucket's, bucketed, bucketing, buckets, buddies, buddy, budgerigar, budgerigars, budget, budgeted, budgeter, budgeters, budgeting, budgets, buffalo, buffalos, bug, bugged, bugging, bugs, build, builded, builder, builders, building, building's, buildings, builds, built, bull, bulls, bumm, bummed, bummer, bumms, bumper, bunch, bunched, bunches, bunching, bundle, bundled, bundler, bundles, bundling, bungle, bungled, bungles, bungling, bunnies, bunny, bunting, bunyip, burden, burdened, burdening, burdens, burger, burgers, buried, burier, buries, burn, burned, burner, burners, burning, burnings, burns, burnt, burrito, burritos, burrow, burrowed, burrowing, burrows, burst, bursted, burster, bursting, bursts, bury, burying, bus, bushel, busier, busies, business, business's, businesses, busy, but, butter, buttercup, buttercups, buttered, butterflies, butterfly, buttering, butters, button, buttoned, buttoner, buttoning, buttons, buy, buyer, buyers, buying, buys, buzz, buzzed, buzzers, buzzes, buzzing, by, bye, byes C cab, cabin, cabin's, cabinet, cabinet's, cabinets, cabins, cable, cables, caboose, cabooses, cache, cactus, caesar, caesar's, cafe, cafe's, cafes, cake, caked, cakes, calculate, calculation, calculations, calculator, calendar, calendars, called, caller, caller's, callers, calling, calling's, callings, calliope, calliope's, calliopes, calm, calmed, calmer, calmest, calming, calmly, calms, came, camelot, camera, camera's, cameras, camouflage, camouflages, camp, camp's, campaign, campaigns, camped, camper, campers, campground, campgrounds, camping, camps, can, can't, canal, canals, canaries, canary, cancel, candelabra, candelabras, candidate, candidate's, candidates, candied, candies, candle, candles, candlestick, candlesticks, candy, cane, canes, canned, canning, cannon, cannons, cannot, canoe, canoed, canoes, canoing, cans, canst, cant, canteen, canter, cantered, cantering, canters, canvas, canyon, cap, cap's, capable, capacities, capacity, cape, caper, capers, capes, capital, capitally, capitals, capn, capri, caps, captain, captain's, captained, captaining, captains, capture, captured, capturer, capturers, captures, capturing, car, car's, caramel, carbide, card, card's, carded, carder, carding, cards, care, cared, career, career's, careered, careering, careers, carefree, careful, carefully, carer, carers, cares, caretaker, cargo, caribbean, caring, carnation, carnations, carnival, carol, carols, carousel, carousels, carpet, carpeted, carpeting, carpets, carriage, carriages, carried, carrier, carriers, carries, carrot, carrots, carrousel, carrousels, carry, carrying, cars, cart, carted, carter, carters, carting, cartoon, cartoon's, cartoons, carts, cascade, case, cased, cases, cash, cashed, casher, cashers, cashes, cashing, casing, casings, casserole, casseroles, cast, cast's, castaway, casted, caster, casters, casting, castings, castle, castled, castles, castling, casts, casual, casually, cat, cat's, catalog, catch, catcher, catchers, catches, catching, categories, category, category's, cater, caters, catkin, catkins, cats, caught, cauldron, cauldrons, cauliflower, cauliflowers, cause, caused, causer, causes, causing, caution, cautioned, cautioner, cautioners, cautioning, cautionings, cautions, cautious, cautiously, cave, caved, caver, cavern, cavernous, caverns, caves, caving, cd, cds, ceasefire, ceiling, celebrate, celebrated, celebrates, celebrating, celebration, celebrations, celebratory, celebrities, celebrity, celliwig, celtic, cent, center, centered, centering, centers, central, centrally, centrals, centrifugal, cents, centuries, centurion, centurions, century, century's, cereal, ceremonies, ceremony, ceremony's, certain, certainly, certificate, certificated, certificates, certificating, certification, certifications, chain, chained, chaining, chains, chair, chair's, chaired, chairing, chairlift, chairs, challenge, challenged, challenger, challengers, challenges, challenging, chamber, chambered, chamberer, chamberers, chambering, chambers, champ, champion, champions, champs, chance, chanced, chances, chancing, chandelier, chandeliers, change, changed, changer, changers, changes, changing, channel, channel's, channels, chant, chanted, chanting, chants, chanukah, chaos, chap, chapel, chapels, chaps, chapter, chapter's, chaptered, chaptering, chapters, character, character's, charactered, charactering, characters, charge, charged, charger, chargers, charges, charging, charm, charmed, charmer, charmers, charming, charming's, charmingly, charms, chart, charted, charter, charters, charting, chartings, charts, charybdis, chase, chased, chases, chasing, chat, chatting, cheap, cheapen, cheapens, cheaper, cheapest, cheaply, cheat, cheated, cheater, cheaters, cheating, cheats, check, checked, checker, checkers, checking, checks, cheer, cheered, cheerer, cheerers, cheerful, cheerfully, cheerfulness, cheering, cheerio, cheerly, cheers, cheese, cheesy, cheetah, cheetahs, chemistry, cheshire, cheshire's, chess, chestnut, chestnuts, cheyenne, chi, chic, chicken, chicken's, chickened, chickening, chickens, chief, chief's, chiefly, chiefs, child, childish, children, children's, chile's, chili, chili's, chill, chill's, chilled, chiller, chillin, chilling, chills, chilly, chime, chimed, chimes, chiming, chimney, chimneys, chin, chin's, china, chinese, chins, chip, chipmunk, chipmunk's, chipmunks, chips, chivalrous, chivalry, chocolate, chocolate's, chocolates, choice, choicely, choicer, choices, choicest, choose, chooser, choosers, chooses, choosing, chore, chores, chose, chosen, chow, chowed, christen, christened, christening, christens, christmas, chrome, chromed, chromes, churn, churro, churros, ciao, cinder, cinderella, cinderella's, cindi, cinema, cinemas, cinnamon, circle, circled, circler, circles, circling, circuit, circuited, circuiting, circuits, circular, circular's, circularly, circulars, circumstance, circumstances, circus, circus's, circuses, citadel, citadel's, citadels, cite, cited, cites, citizen, citizen's, citizenly, citizenry, citizens, citizenship, citizenship's, citizenships, citrus, civic, civics, civics's, civil, civilian, civilian's, civilians, civilities, civility, civility's, civilization, civilization's, civilizations, civilize, civilized, civilizes, civilizing, civilly, claim, claimed, claimer, claiming, claims, clairvoyance, clairvoyant, clam, clams, clan, clap, claps, clarinet, clash, clashed, clashes, clashing, class, classed, classer, classes, classic, classical, classically, classics, classics's, classier, classiest, classified, classifieds, classifies, classify, classifying, classiness, classiness's, classinesses, classing, classmate, classmate's, classmates, classroom, classroom's, classrooms, classy, claus, clause, claustrophobia, claustrophobic, claw, clawed, clawing, claws, clay, clean, cleaned, cleaner, cleaner's, cleaners, cleanest, cleaning, cleanly, cleans, clear, cleared, clearer, clearest, clearing, clearings, clearly, clears, clergies, clergy, clergy's, clergyman, clergyman's, clergymen, clerk, clerks, clever, cleverness, click, clicked, clicking, client, client's, clients, cliff, cliff's, cliffs, climate, climate's, climates, climb, climbed, climber, climbers, climbing, climbs, cloak, cloaked, cloaking, cloaks, clock, clocked, clocker, clockers, clocking, clockings, clocks, clockwise, clockwork, clone, cloned, clones, cloning, close, closed, closely, closer, closers, closes, closest, closet, closing, closings, cloth, clothe, clothed, clothes, clothing, cloud, clouded, clouding, clouds, cloudy, clover, cloverleaf, clovers, clown, clown's, clowned, clownfish, clowning, clowns, clu, club, club's, clubs, cluck, clucked, clucking, clucks, clue, clues, coach, coach's, coached, coacher, coaches, coaching, coal, coaled, coaler, coaling, coalition, coalition's, coalitions, coals, coast, coasted, coaster, coasters, coasting, coasts, coat, coats, coaxial, cobra, cobra's, cobras, code, code's, coded, coder, coders, codes, coding, codings, coefficient, coefficients, coffee, coffee's, coffees, coffin, cognitive, cognitively, cognizant, coherent, coherently, coin, coined, coiner, coining, coins, cold, colder, coldest, coldly, colds, collapse, collapsed, collapses, collapsing, collect, collected, collecting, collection, collection's, collections, collective, collects, college, college's, colleges, collision, collision's, collisions, colonel, colonel's, colonels, colonial, colonialist, colonialist's, colonialists, colonials, colonies, colonist, colonist's, colonists, colonization, colonization's, colonizations, colonize, colonized, colonizer, colonizer's, colonizers, colonizes, colonizing, colonnade, colonnade's, colonnades, colony, colony's, color, colored, colorful, coloring, colors, colt, colts, columbus, comb, combination, combination's, combinations, combine, combined, combiner, combiners, combines, combining, come, comedies, comedy, comes, comest, comfier, comfiest, comfort, comfortable, comforted, comforter, comforters, comforting, comforts, comfy, comic, comic's, comics, command, command's, commanded, commander, commanders, commanding, commands, comment, comment's, commented, commenter, commenting, comments, commerce, commercial, commercially, commercials, commission, commission's, commissioned, commissioner, commissioners, commissioning, commissions, commit, commitment, commitment's, commitments, commits, committed, committee, committee's, committees, commodities, commodity, commodore, commodore's, commodores, common, commoner, commoners, commonest, commonly, commons, communicate, communicated, communicates, communicating, communication, communications, communicative, communities, community, community's, companies, company, company's, compare, compared, comparer, compares, comparing, comparison, comparison's, comparisons, compartment, compartments, compass, compassed, compasses, compassing, compete, competed, competes, competing, competition, competition's, competitions, complain, complained, complainer, complainers, complaining, complains, complaint, complaint's, complaints, complement, complementary, complemented, complementing, complements, complete, completed, completely, completer, completes, completing, completion, completions, completive, complex, complexes, complexly, complicate, complicated, complicates, complicating, complication, complications, compliment, complimented, compliments, component, component's, components, compose, composed, composer, composers, composes, composing, composition, compositions, comprehend, comprehended, comprehending, comprehends, comprehension, compromise, compromise's, compromised, compromises, compromising, computer, computer's, computers, con, con-men, conceivable, concensus, concentrate, concentrated, concentrates, concentrating, concentration, concentrations, concentrative, concept, concept's, conceptive, concepts, concern, concerned, concernedly, concerner, concerners, concerning, concerns, concert, concerted, concerting, concerts, concession, concessional, concessionery, concessions, conclude, concluded, concludes, concluding, conclusion, conclusion's, conclusions, concrete, concreted, concretely, concretes, concreting, concretion, condemn, condemnation, condemnation's, condemnations, condemnatory, condemned, condemning, condemns, condition, conditioned, conditioner, conditioners, conditioning, conditions, conduct, conducted, conducting, conductive, conducts, cone, cones, conference, conference's, conferences, conferencing, confetti, confidence, confidences, confident, confidential, confidentially, confidently, confine, confined, confines, confining, confirm, confirmed, confirming, confirms, confiscate, confiscated, confiscates, confiscating, confiscation, conflict, conflicted, conflicting, conflictive, conflicts, confuse, confused, confuser, confusers, confuses, confusing, confusion, confusions, conga, conga's, congas, congrats, congratulate, congratulated, congratulates, congratulation, congratulations, congress, congress's, congressed, congresses, congressing, conjunction, conjunctions, conker, conkers, connect, connected, connecter, connecters, connecting, connection, connection's, connections, connective, connects, conquer, conquered, conquerer, conquerers, conquering, conquers, conscious, consciously, consciousness, consequence, consequence's, consequences, conservative, conservatively, conservatives, conservatory, conserve, conserving, consider, considerate, considerately, considerateness, consideration, considered, considerer, considering, considers, consist, consisted, consistency, consistent, consistently, consisting, consists, constant, constantly, constants, constitution, constitution's, constitutional, constitutionality, constitutionality's, constitutionally, constitutionals, constitutions, construct, constructed, constructing, construction, construction's, constructions, constructive, constructs, consume, consumed, consumes, consuming, consumption, contact, contact's, contacted, contacting, contacts, contain, contained, container, containers, containing, contains, content, contented, contenting, contently, contents, contest, context, context's, contexts, continence, continence's, continences, continent, continent's, continental, continentals, continents, continue, continued, continuer, continues, continuing, continuous, continuously, contract, contracted, contracting, contractive, contracts, contradict, contradicted, contradicting, contradiction, contradicts, contribute, contributed, contributer, contributers, contributes, contributing, contribution, contributions, contributive, control, control's, controled, controling, controls, convenient, conveniently, convention, convention's, conventional, conventionally, conventions, conversation, conversational, conversationally, conversations, converse, conversed, conversely, conversing, conversion, conversions, convert, converted, converter, converting, convey, convince, convinced, convinces, convincing, cook, cook's, cooked, cooker, cookers, cookie, cookienut, cookienuts, cookies, cooking, cooks, cool, cooled, cooler, coolers, coolest, cooling, coolings, coolio, coolly, cools, cooperate, cooperated, cooperates, cooperating, cooperation, cooperative, cooperatively, cooperatives, coopetition, coordinate, coordinated, coordinates, coordinating, coordinative, coordinator, cope, coped, copes, copied, copier, copiers, copies, coping, copper, copper's, coppered, coppering, coppers, copy, copying, coral, cord, corded, corder, cording, cords, corgi, corgis, corn, corner, cornered, cornering, corners, corny, coronation, correct, corrected, correcting, corrective, correctly, correctness, corrects, corrupt, corrupted, corrupting, corruption, corruption's, corruptions, corrupts, cosmic, cosmicly, cost, costed, costing, costive, costly, costs, costume, costumes, cottage, cottager, cottagers, cottages, cotton, cotton's, couch, couches, cougar, cougar's, cougars, cough, coughed, cougher, coughes, coughing, could, couldest, couldn't, council, council's, councils, count, counter, counties, countries, countrified, country, country's, countryside, countryside's, countrysides, county, coupe, couple, couple's, coupled, coupler, couplers, couples, coupling, couplings, courage, courageous, courageously, course, course's, coursed, courser, courses, coursing, court, courted, courter, courters, courtesies, courtesy, courting, courtly, courts, cousin, cousins, cover, covered, covering, covers, covet, covetable, coveted, coveting, covetous, covetously, covets, cow, cow's, cowabunga, coward, cowardly, cowards, cowboy, cowboy's, cowboys, cowed, cower, cowers, cowgirl, cowing, cows, cowslip, cowslips, coyote, coyote's, coyotes, cozy, cracker, crackers, craft, crafted, crafting, crafts, crafty, cranium, craniums, crash, crashed, crasher, crashers, crashes, crashing, crate, crated, crater, craters, crates, crating, craze, crazed, crazes, crazier, crazies, craziest, craziness, crazing, crazy, creak, creaked, creaking, creaks, cream, create, created, creates, creating, creation, creations, creative, creature, creature's, creaturely, creatures, credit, creditability, creditable, creditably, credited, crediting, credits, creek, creeked, creeking, creeks, creep, creeper, creepy, cretaceous, crew, cricket, cricket's, crickets, cried, crier, criers, cries, crime, crime's, crimes, crimson, crisis, crisp, crispy, cristo, criteria, criterias, critical, critically, criticism, criticism's, criticisms, criticize, criticized, criticizes, criticizing, critter, critters, croak, croaked, croaking, croaks, crockett, crockett's, crocodile, crocodile's, crocus, crocuses, crom, croon, crop, crop's, crops, croquet, cross, crossed, crosser, crossers, crosses, crossing, crossings, crossly, crossroad, crossroads, crow, crow's, crowd, crowded, crowder, crowding, crowds, crowing, crown, crown's, crowned, crowner, crowning, crowns, crows, cruel, crueler, cruelest, cruelly, cruise, cruised, cruiser, cruisers, cruises, cruising, crumb, crumbed, crumble, crumbled, crumbles, crumbling, crumbs, crumby, crumpet, crumpets, crumple, crumpled, crumples, crumpling, crunch, crunched, crunchers, crunches, crunching, crush, crushed, crusher, crushers, crushes, crushing, cry, crying, crypt, crypts, crystal, cube, cubes, cultural, culturally, culture, cultured, cultures, culturing, culvert, cunning, cunningly, cup, cup's, cupboard, cupboards, cups, cure, cured, curer, cures, curfew, curfew's, curfews, curing, curiosity, curious, curiouser, curiousest, curiously, curl, curled, curling, curlly, curls, current, currently, currents, curse, cursed, cursive, curtain, curtained, curtaining, curtains, curtsied, curtsies, curtsy, curtsying, curve, curved, curves, curving, cushion, cushioned, cushioning, cushions, custom, customer, customer's, customers, customize, customizes, customs, cut, cut's, cute, cuter, cutest, cuts, cya, cyan, cygnet, cygnets D dad, dad's, daddy, dailies, daily, daisy, daisy's, dale, dales, damage, damaged, damager, damagers, damages, damaging, dance, danced, dancer, dancer's, dancers, dances, dancing, dandelion, dandelions, danger, danger's, dangerous, dangerously, dangers, dare, dared, darer, darers, dares, daring, daringly, dark, darken, darker, darkest, darkly, darkness, darks, darlin', darling, dash, dashed, dashes, dashing, data, daughter, daughter's, daughters, davy, dawn, dawned, dawning, dawns, day, day's, days, daze, dazed, dazes, dazing, dazzle, dazzled, dazzles, dazzling, dc, dc'd, dead, deaden, deadens, deadly, deal, dealer, dealers, dealing, dealings, deals, dear, dearer, dearest, dearly, dears, dearth, debate, debated, debater, debaters, debates, debating, debt, debt's, debts, decade, decades, decathlon, deceive, deceived, deceives, deceiving, december, decencies, decency, decent, decently, decentness, deception, deceptions, decide, decided, decider, decides, deciding, decision, decision's, decisions, deck, decked, decker, decking, deckings, decks, declaration, declarations, declare, declared, declarer, declarers, declares, declaring, decline, declined, declines, declining, decor, decorate, decorated, decorates, decorating, decoration, decoration's, decorations, decrease, decreased, decreases, decreasing, deed, deed's, deeds, deem, deemed, deeming, deems, deer, deers, defeat, defeated, defeating, defeats, defect, defected, defecting, defects, defend, defended, defender, defenders, defending, defends, defense, defenses, defensive, deference, deficient, deficiently, define, defined, definer, definers, defines, defining, definite, definitely, definition, definition's, definitions, degree, degree's, degreed, degrees, deja, delay, delayed, delaying, delays, delegate, delegate's, delegated, delegates, delegating, delegation, delegation's, delegations, delete, deleted, deletes, deleting, delicate, delicately, delicates, delicious, delight, delighted, delightful, delightfully, delightfulness, delighting, delights, deliver, delivered, deliverer, deliverers, delivering, delivers, delivery, delta, deluge, demand, demanded, demander, demanding, demands, democracies, democracy, democracy's, democratic, demonstrate, demonstrated, demonstrates, demonstrating, demonstration, demonstrations, demonstrative, den, denied, denier, denies, denim, denounce, denounced, denouncement, denounces, denouncing, dense, densely, denseness, denser, densest, deny, denying, depart, departed, departing, department, department's, departments, departs, depend, depended, depending, depends, deplorable, deplore, deplored, deplores, deploring, deploy, deployed, deploying, deploys, deposit, deposited, depositing, deposits, depot, depots, deprive, deprived, deprives, depriving, depth, depths, deputy, derezzed, derivative, derivatives, descend, descended, descending, descent, describe, described, describer, describers, describes, describing, description, description's, descriptions, deselect, desert, deserted, deserter, deserters, deserting, deserts, deserve, deserved, deserves, deserving, design, design's, designed, designer, designers, designing, designs, desire, desired, desirer, desires, desiring, desk, desk's, desks, desperate, desperately, desperateness, despite, despited, dessert, desserts, destine, destined, destines, destining, destiny, destroy, destroyed, destroying, destroys, detail, detail's, detailed, detailer, detailing, details, detain, detained, detaining, detains, detect, detected, detecting, detection, detective, detector, determination, determine, determined, determiner, determiners, determines, determining, devastate, devastated, devastates, devastating, devastation, develop, developed, developer, developers, developing, development, development's, developments, develops, device, device's, devices, devil, devillemont, devils, devise, devised, devises, devising, devote, devoted, devotee, devotees, devotement, devotes, devoting, dew, diagonal, diameter, diamond, diamonds, dibs, dice, dictionaries, dictionary, dictionary's, did, didgeridoo, didgeridoos, didn't, didnt, diesel, diet, diet's, dietary, dieted, dieter, dieter's, dieting, diets, difference, difference's, differenced, differences, differencing, different, differentiation, differently, difficult, difficulties, difficultly, difficulty, difficulty's, diffuse, diffused, diffuses, diffusing, diffusion, dig, digest, digital, digress, digressed, digresses, digressing, digs, dillinger, dim, dimension, dimensional, dimensionally, dimensions, dimly, dine, diner, dingo, dining, dinkum, dinner, dinner's, dinners, dino, dino's, dinos, dinosaur, dinosaur's, dinosaurs, dip, diploma, diploma's, diplomacy, diplomas, diplomat, diplomat's, diplomatic, diplomats, dips, dire, direct, directed, directing, direction, direction's, directions, directive, directly, director, director's, directors, directory, directory's, directs, dirt, dis, disagree, disagreeable, disagreeably, disagreed, disagrees, disappear, disappeared, disappearing, disappears, disappoint, disappointed, disappointing, disappointment, disappoints, disapprove, disapproved, disapprover, disapproves, disapproving, disaster, disasters, disastrous, disc, disciple, disciples, discipline, disciplined, discipliner, disciplines, disciplining, disco, discontent, discount, discounted, discounter, discounting, discounts, discover, discovered, discoverer, discoverers, discoveries, discovering, discovers, discovery, discovery's, discuss, discussed, discusser, discusses, discussing, discussion, discussion's, discussions, disease, diseased, diseases, diseasing, disgrace, disgraced, disgraces, disguise, disguised, disguises, disguising, disgust, disgusted, disgusting, disgusts, dish, dished, dishes, dishing, disk, dislike, disliked, dislikes, dismiss, dismissed, dismisser, dismissers, dismisses, dismissing, dismissive, dismount, dismounted, dismounting, dismounts, display, displayer, displaying, displays, disposition, dispositioned, dispositions, disruptive, dissident, dissidents, distance, distanced, distances, distancing, distant, distantly, distinct, distinctly, distract, distracted, distractibility, distractible, distracting, distractive, distracts, distraught, distribute, distributed, distributer, distributes, distributing, distribution, distributions, distributive, disturb, disturbance, disturbances, disturbed, disturber, disturbing, disturbs, ditto, dittos, diva, divas, dive, dived, diver, divers, dives, divest, divide, divided, divider, dividers, divides, dividing, divine, divinely, divineness, diviner, divinest, diving, division, division's, divisions, dizzied, dizzier, dizziest, dizziness, dizzy, dizzyly, do, doc, doc's, docholiday, dock, docs, doctor, doctor's, doctored, doctoring, doctors, document, document's, documented, documenter, documenters, documenting, documents, doe, does, doesn't, doesnt, dog, dog's, dogs, doh, doing, doings, doldrum, doll, doll's, dollar, dollars, dolls, dolphin, dolphins, don, don't, donate, donated, donates, donating, donation, donation's, donations, done, dont, donut, donuts, doodle, doodled, doodles, doodling, doom, door, door's, doorknob, doorknobs, doors, doorway, dopey, dost, doth, dots, double, doubled, doubler, doublers, doubles, doubling, doubloon, doubloons, doubt, doubted, doubter, doubters, doubting, doubts, dough, doughy, dove, doves, down, downed, downer, downers, downgrade, downgrading, downhill, downing, download, downloaded, downloading, downs, downstairs, dr, dracula, dragon, dragon's, dragons, drake, drama, dramatic, dramatically, drat, draughts, drave, draw, drawer, drawers, drawing, drawings, drawly, drawn, drawnly, draws, dreadful, dream, dreamed, dreamer, dreamers, dreaming, dreams, dreamtime, dress, dressed, dresser, dressers, dresses, dressing, dressings, drew, dried, drier, driers, dries, driest, drift, drifted, drifter, drifters, drifting, drifts, drink, drinker, drinkers, drinking, drinks, drive, driver, driver's, drivers, drives, driving, drone, droned, drones, droning, drool, drooled, drooling, drools, drop, drop's, dropped, dropping, drops, drum, drum's, drums, dry, drying, dryly, duchess, duchess', duchesses, duck, ducked, ducking, ducks, dud, dude, dudes, dudette, duds, due, dues, dug, duh, duke, duke's, duked, dukes, duking, dull, dulled, duller, dulling, dulls, duly, dungeon, dungeons, dunno, during, dusk, dust, dusted, duster, dusters, dusting, dusts, duties, duty, duty's, dvd, dvd's, dvds, dwarf, dwarves, dwell, dwelled, dwelling, dwells, dynamic, dynamics E each, eager, eagerly, eagle, eagle's, eagles, ear, eared, earing, earlier, earliest, early, earn, earned, earner, earners, earnest, earnestly, earning, earnings, earns, ears, earth, earth's, earthed, earthen, earthly, earthquake, earthquake's, earthquakes, ease, eased, eases, easier, easiest, easily, east, easter, easting, easts, easy, eat, eating, eats, ebon, ebonies, ebony, echo, ecology, edes, edge, edge's, edged, edger, edges, edgest, edging, edit, edition, editor, editor's, editors, educate, educated, educates, educating, education, education's, educational, educationally, educations, eek, effect, effected, effecting, effective, effectively, effectiveness, effectives, effects, effort, effort's, efforts, egad, egg, eggs, ego, eh, either, elaborate, elaborated, elaborates, elaborating, elect, elected, electing, election, election's, elections, elective, electric, electricities, electricity, electrics, elects, elegant, elegantly, element, element's, elements, elephant, elephant's, elephants, elf, elite, elites, elixir, elixirs, elizabeth, else, else's, elsewhere, elves, em', embassies, embassy, embassy's, emerald, emeralds, emergencies, emergency, eminent, eminently, emote, emotes, emoticon, emotion, emotion's, emotions, emperor, emperor's, emperors, emphasis, empire, empires, employ, employed, employee, employee's, employees, employer, employer's, employers, employing, employment, employs, emptied, emptier, empties, emptiest, emptiness, empty, emptying, enable, enabled, enabler, enablers, enables, enabling, enchant, enchanted, enchanter, enchanting, enchantment, enchantments, enchants, encore, encored, encores, encoring, encounter, encountered, encountering, encounters, encourage, encouraged, encourager, encourages, encouraging, end, endart, endear, endeared, endearing, endearment, endears, endeavor, endeavored, endeavoring, endeavors, ended, ender, enders, ending, endings, endive, ends, endurance, enemies, enemy, enemy's, energetic, energies, energy, enforce, enforced, enforces, enforcing, engine, engine's, engined, engineer, engineered, engineering, engineers, engines, engining, england, english, englishman, englishmen, engrossed, engrosses, engrossing, engulf, engulfed, engulfing, engulfment, engulfs, enigma, enigma's, enjoy, enjoyed, enjoying, enjoys, enlightenment, enough, ensemble, ensure, ensured, ensures, ensuring, entangled, enter, entered, enterer, entering, enters, entertain, entertained, entertainer, entertainers, entertaining, entertainment, entertainment's, entertainments, entertains, enthuse, enthused, enthusiasm, enthusiastic, enthusiastically, enthusing, entire, entirely, entomology, entrance, entranced, entrances, entrancing, entries, entry, entry's, envelope, enveloped, enveloper, envelopes, enveloping, envied, envies, envious, enviously, environment, environment's, environmental, environmentality, environmentally, environments, envy, envying, epic, epics, episode, episodes, epsilon, equal, equally, equals, equation, equip, equipment, equipments, equipped, equipping, equips, er, era, erase, eraser, ere, errand, errands, error, error's, errors, escape, escaped, escaper, escapes, escaping, especially, essay, essential, essentially, essentials, establish, established, establisher, establishes, establishing, establishment, establishments, esteem, estimate, estimated, estimates, estimating, estimation, estimations, estimative, eta, eternal, eternally, ethereal, evade, evaded, evades, evading, evap, evaporate, evaporation, eve, even, evened, evener, evening, evening's, evenings, evenly, evenness, evens, event, event's, events, eventual, eventually, ever, everest, every, everybody, everybody's, everyday, everyone, everyone's, everyones, everything, everything's, everythings, everywhere, evidence, evidenced, evidences, evidencing, evident, evidently, evil, evilest, evilly, evils, evoke, evoked, evokes, evoking, ewww, exact, exacted, exacter, exacting, exactly, exacts, exalt, exalted, exalting, exalts, examine, examined, examiner, examiners, examines, examining, example, example's, exampled, examples, exampling, exceed, exceeded, exceeding, exceeds, excellence, excellences, excellent, excellently, except, excepted, excepting, exceptive, excepts, excess, excesses, excessive, exchange, exchanged, exchanger, exchangers, exchanges, exchanging, excite, excited, exciter, excites, exciting, excuse, excused, excuser, excuses, excusing, exercise, exercised, exerciser, exercisers, exercises, exercising, exhaust, exhausted, exhausting, exhaustion, exhausts, exhibit, exhibited, exhibiting, exhibition, exhibition's, exhibitioner, exhibitions, exhibitory, exhibits, exile, exile's, exiled, exiles, exiling, exist, existed, existence, existences, existing, exists, exit, exited, exiting, exits, expand, expandable, expanded, expanding, expanse, expanse's, expanses, expansion, expansion's, expansions, expect, expectation, expectation's, expectations, expected, expecting, expects, expedition, expeditions, expel, expelled, expelling, expels, expense, expensed, expenses, expensing, expensive, expensively, experience, experience's, experienced, experiences, experiencing, experiment, experiment's, experimental, experimented, experimenter, experimenter's, experimenters, experimenting, experiments, expert, expert's, expertise, expertises, expertly, experts, expire, expired, expires, expiring, explain, explained, explainer, explainers, explaining, explains, explanation, explanation's, explanations, explode, exploded, exploder, explodes, exploding, exploration, exploration's, explorations, explore, explored, explorer, explorer's, explorers, explores, exploring, explosion, explosion's, explosions, explosive, explosives, export, exportation, exportations, exported, exporter, exporters, exporting, exports, express, expressed, expresser, expresses, expressing, expression, expression's, expressions, expressive, expressly, exquisite, extend, extended, extender, extending, extends, extent, extent's, extents, extra, extraordinary, extras, extravagant, extravagantly, extreme, extremed, extremely, extremer, extremes, extremest, extricate, extrication, eye, eyed, eyes, eying F fab, fabulous, face, faced, facer, faces, faceted, facing, facings, fact, fact's, factor, factor's, factored, factories, factoring, factorings, factors, factory, facts, factual, fad, fade, faded, fader, faders, fades, fading, fads, faerie, faeries, fail, failed, failing, failings, fails, failure, failure's, failures, faint, fainted, fainter, faintest, fainting, faintly, faints, fair, faired, fairer, fairest, fairies, fairing, fairly, fairness, fairs, fairy, fairytale, fairytales, faith, faked, falcon, falcons, fall, fallen, faller, fallest, falling, falls, false, falsehood, falsehoods, falsely, falser, falsest, fame, famed, fames, familiar, familiarly, familiars, families, family, family's, faming, famous, famously, fan, fan's, fancied, fancier, fanciers, fancies, fanciest, fancy, fancying, fans, fantabulous, fantasied, fantasies, fantasmic, fantastic, fantasticly, fantasy, fantasy's, far, fared, farer, farewell, faring, farm, farmed, farmer, farmer's, farmers, farming, farms, farther, fashion, fashioned, fashioner, fashioners, fashioning, fashions, fast, fasted, fasten, fastens, faster, fastest, fastidious, fastidiously, fastidiousness, fasting, fasts, fate, fated, fates, father, father's, fatherly, fathom, fathomable, fathoms, fating, fault, faulted, faulting, faults, fauna, faunas, favor, favorable, favorably, favored, favoring, favorite, favorites, favors, fear, feared, fearer, fearing, fears, fearsome, fearsomely, feast, feasted, feaster, feasting, feasts, feat, feather, feathered, featherer, featherers, feathering, feathers, feature, featured, features, featuring, february, fed, federal, federalism, federalist, federalist's, federalists, federally, federals, federated, federation, federation's, federations, fee, feed, feeder, feeders, feeding, feedings, feeds, feel, feeling, feelings, feels, fees, feet, feign, feigned, feigning, feigns, feldercarb, fell, felled, feller, fellers, felling, fellow, fells, felt, fence, fenced, fencer, fencers, fences, fencing, fern, ferret, ferrets, festival, festivals, festive, fetch, feud, feuded, feuding, feuds, fever, fevered, fevering, fevers, few, fewer, fewest, fews, fiction, fiction's, fictions, field, field's, fielded, fielder, fielders, fielding, fields, fierce, fiercely, fiercer, fiercest, fiery, fifo, figaro, figaro's, figaros, fight, fighter, fighters, fighting, fights, figment, figment's, figments, figure, figured, figurer, figurers, figures, figuring, figurings, file, file's, filed, filer, filers, files, filing, filings, fill, filled, filler, fillers, filling, fillings, fills, film, filmed, filming, films, filo, fin, fin's, final, finale, finales, finally, finals, finance, finances, financial, financially, financing, find, finder, finders, finding, findings, finds, fine, fined, finely, finer, fines, finest, finicky, fining, finish, finished, finisher, finishers, finishes, finishing, finishings, finley, fins, fir, fir's, fire, fire's, firearm, firearms, fireball, fireballs, firebrand, firebrands, firebreak, firebreaks, fired, firedrake, firefly, firehouse, firehouses, fireman, fireman's, firemans, firemen, fireplace, fireplaces, firer, firers, fires, fireside, firesides, firewood, firewoods, firework, fireworks, firing, firings, firs, first, firsthand, firstly, firsts, fish, fished, fisher, fisherman, fishermans, fishers, fishes, fishing, fishy, fit, fitness, fits, fitted, fitting, fix, fixed, fixer, fixers, fixes, fixing, fixings, flabbergast, flabbergasted, flabbergasting, flabbergasts, flag, flag's, flaged, flaging, flags, flamboyant, flame, flamed, flames, flaming, flamingo, flamingo's, flamingos, flanders, flash, flashed, flasher, flashers, flashes, flashing, flat, flatly, flats, flatten, flattened, flattener, flattening, flattens, flatter, flattered, flattering, flatters, flavor, flavored, flavoring, flavors, fled, fledgling, fledglings, flee, fleece, fleeced, fleeces, fleeing, flees, fleet, flew, flex, flexed, flexes, flier, fliers, flies, flinch, flinched, flinches, flinching, flip, fliped, flips, float, floated, floater, floaters, floating, floats, floccinaucinihilipilification, flood, flooded, flooder, flooding, floods, floor, floored, floorer, flooring, floorings, floors, flora, floras, floss, flossed, flosses, flossing, flounder, flounder's, flounders, flour, flourish, flourishes, flow, flowed, flower, flowered, flowerer, flowering, flowers, flowing, flown, flows, fluff, fluffy, fluster, flustered, flustering, flusters, fly, flying, focus, focused, focuser, focuses, focusing, foe, fog, fog's, foggiest, foggy, fogs, foil, foiled, foiling, foils, fokke, fold, folded, folder, folders, folding, foldings, folds, folk, folks, follow, followed, follower, followers, following, followings, follows, folly, food, food's, foods, fool, fooled, fooler, foolers, fooling, foolings, foolish, foolishly, foolishness, fools, foot, football, football's, footballed, footballer, footballers, footballs, footed, footer, footers, footing, footings, foots, for, forbid, forbidden, forbids, force, force's, forced, forceful, forcer, forces, forcing, forecast, foreign, foreigner, foreigners, forest, forested, forester, foresters, forests, forever, forfeit, forget, forgetive, forgets, forgive, forgiveness, forgiver, forgives, forgiving, forgot, forgotten, form, formal, formally, formals, format, formats, formatted, formatting, formed, former, formerly, formers, formidable, formidably, forming, forms, formula, forsake, forsaken, forsakes, forsaking, forsook, forsworn, fort, fort's, forth, fortnight, fortress, fortresses, forts, fortunate, fortunately, fortunates, fortune, fortune's, fortuned, fortunes, fortuneteller, fortuneteller's, fortuning, forward, forwarded, forwarder, forwarders, forwarding, forwardly, forwards, fossil, fossils, fought, foughted, foughter, foughters, foughting, foughts, found, foundation, foundation's, foundations, founder, founders, fountain, fox, foxes, fraction, fractions, frame, framed, framer, framers, frames, france, frank, franklin, fray, free, freed, freedom, freedom's, freedoms, freely, freer, frees, freest, freeze, freezer, freezers, freezes, freezing, french, frenchhorn, frequent, frequented, frequenter, frequenters, frequenting, frequently, frequents, fresh, freshen, freshened, freshens, fresher, freshers, freshest, freshly, fret, frets, frication, friday, fridge, fried, friend, friend's, friendly, friends, friendship, friendship's, friendships, frier, fries, fright, frighten, frightens, frightful, frightfully, frigid, frizz, frizzed, frizzes, frizzing, frizzy, frog, frogs, from, front, fronted, frontier, frontierland, frontierland's, frontiers, fronting, fronts, froot, frost, frosted, frosting, frosts, frosty, froze, frozen, frozenly, fruits, frustrated, frustrating, frustration, fry, frying, fudge, fudged, fudges, fudging, fuel, fuels, full, fuller, fullest, fullly, fume, fumed, fumes, fuming, fun, function, function's, functioned, functioning, functions, fund, funded, funder, funders, funding, funds, fungi, fungus, funguses, funky, funnier, funnies, funniest, funny, furious, furiously, furni, furnish, furnished, furnisher, furnishers, furnishes, furnishing, furnishings, furniture, further, furthered, furtherer, furthering, furthers, fusion, fuss, fussed, fussy, future, future's, futures, fuzzy, fx, fyi G g'daymate, g2g, gad, gadget, gain, gained, gainer, gainers, gaining, gainings, gainly, gains, gal, gal's, galactic, galaxies, galaxy, galaxy's, gale, galleon, gallery, galley, gallop, galore, gals, game, gamed, gamely, gamer, gamers, games, gaming, gamma, garage, garaged, garages, garaging, garden, gardened, gardener, gardeners, gardening, gardens, garment, garmented, garmenting, garments, gas, gas's, gases, gasoline, gasp, gasps, gaston, gaston's, gastons, gate, gated, gates, gather, gathered, gatherer, gatherers, gathering, gatherings, gathers, gating, gator, gators, gauntlet, gauntlets, gave, gaze, gazebo, gazed, gazes, gazing, gdaymate, gear, geared, gearing, gears, gee, geek, geeks, gelatin, gelatinous, gem, gems, general, general's, generally, generals, generate, generated, generates, generating, generation, generations, generative, generator, generators, generic, genericly, generous, generously, genie, genies, gentle, gentleman, gentlemanly, gentlemen, gentlemen's, gentleness, gentlewoman, gentlewomen, gently, genuine, genuinely, genuineness, geologic, geometric, geometry, george, gerbil, gerbils, geronimo, gesture, gestured, gestures, gesturing, get, gets, getting, gg, gherkin, ghost, ghostly, ghosts, giant, giant's, giants, gibe, gibed, gibes, gibing, giddy, giddyup, gift, gift's, gifts, giggle, giggled, giggles, giggling, gimme, gingerbread, giraffe, giraffe's, giraffes, girl, girl's, girls, give, given, giver, givers, gives, giveth, giving, gizmo, gizmos, gl, glad, gladly, gladness, glamorous, glamorously, glamour, glass, glassed, glasses, glaze, glazed, glazes, glazing, glee, glitter, glittered, glittering, glitters, glittery, globe, gloom, gloomed, glooming, glooms, gloomy, glove, gloved, glover, glovers, gloves, gloving, glow, glowed, glowing, glows, gmta, gnarly, gnome, gnomes, go, goal, goal's, goals, goat, goat's, goats, gobble, gobbled, gobbles, gobbling, goblin, goblins, goes, going, goings, gold, golden, goldenly, goldfish, goldfishs, golding, golds, golf, golly, gone, goner, gonna, good, goodbye, goodbye's, goodbyes, goodies, goodly, goodness, goodnight, goodnights, goods, goody, goofy, googly, gooseberries, gooseberry, gopher, gophers, gorgeous, gorgeously, gorgeousness, gorilla, gorse, gorses, gosh, gossip, gossiped, gossiping, gossips, got, goth, gotta, gotten, gourd, govern, governable, governance, governed, governess, governing, government, governmental, governments, governor, governors, governorship, governorships, governs, gown, gowns, grab, grabbed, grabing, grabs, grace, graced, graces, gracing, grail, grain, grains, grammar, grammatical, grand, grander, grandest, grandfather, grandfather's, grandfathers, grandly, grandma, grandma's, grandmother, grandmother's, grandpa, grandpa's, grands, grant, grant's, granted, granter, granting, grants, graphic, graphical, graphics, gras, grass, grateful, gratefully, gratification, gratified, gratifies, gratify, gratifying, gratifyingly, gratitude, grave, gravely, graves, gravest, graveyard, gravies, gravity, gravy, gray, great, greaten, greater, greatest, greatly, greatness, greats, greed, greedy, greek, green, greener, greenhouse, greens, greet, greeted, greeter, greeting, greetings, greets, grid, gridiron, grids, grief, grief's, griefs, grievance, grievances, grieve, grieved, griever, grievers, grieves, grieving, griffin, griffins, grill, grilled, grilling, grills, grim, grin, grining, grinning, grins, grizzly, groan, grocer, groceries, grocers, grocery, grog, groove, grooved, groover, grooves, grooving, groovy, gross, grossed, grosser, grosses, grossest, grossing, grossly, grotto, grouch, grouchy, ground, groundbreaking, grounded, grounder, grounders, groundhog, groundhogs, grounding, grounds, group, grouped, grouping, groups, grow, grower, growers, growing, growl, growled, growling, growls, grown, grows, grrr, grub, grubs, grumpy, gtg, guarantee, guaranteed, guaranteeing, guarantees, guard, guarded, guarder, guarding, guards, guess, guessed, guesser, guesses, guessing, guest, guest's, guested, guesting, guests, guide, guided, guidemap, guider, guides, guiding, guilt, guilty, guinea, guineas, guinevere, guitar, guitars, gull, gum, gum's, gumbo, gummi, gums, gus, gusher, guy, guy's, guys, gym, gymnastic, gymnastics, gypsies, gypsy H ha, habit, habit's, habitat, habitat's, habitats, habits, had, hadn't, hadst, hah, haha, hair, hair's, hairdo, hairdos, haired, hairs, half, halfway, hall, hall's, hallelujah, hallelujahs, haller, hallmark, hallmarking, hallmarks, hallow, hallowed, halloween, hallowing, hallows, halls, hallway, hallways, halo, haloed, halt, halted, halts, hamburger, hamburgers, hamlet, hamster, hamsters, hand, handcart, handed, hander, handers, handful, handing, handle, handled, handler, handlers, handles, handling, hands, handshake, handshakes, handsome, hang, hanging, hapless, haplessly, happen, happened, happening, happenings, happens, happier, happiest, happily, happiness, happy, harbor, harbors, hardly, harmonies, harmony, harsh, harshly, harvest, harvested, harvesters, harvesting, harvests, has, hashbrown, hashbrowns, hasn't, hasnt, haste, hat, hat's, hatch, hatches, hated, hater, hath, hats, hatter, hatter's, haunt, haunted, haunter, haunting, hauntings, haunts, have, haven't, haver, havers, haves, having, havoc, hawk, hawks, hay, hazel, hazelnut, hazelnuts, hazy, he, he'd, he'll, he's, headdress, headhunter, heading, heading's, headings, headquarters, headstone, headstones, heal, health, healthly, healthy, heap, heaped, heaping, heaps, hear, heard, hearer, hearers, hearest, hearing, hearings, hears, heart, heart's, hearted, heartedly, hearten, heartens, heartfelt, hearth, hearties, heartless, hearts, heat, heated, heater, heaters, heathen, heathens, heather, heating, heats, heave, heaven, heavenly, heavens, heavier, heavies, heaviest, heavy, hectic, hedge, hedged, hedgehog, hedges, hedging, heh, hehe, height, helicopter, helicopters, hello, hellos, helm, helmet, help, helped, helper, helpers, helpful, helpfully, helping, helps, hence, henceforth, henge, hep, her, her's, herb, herbs, hercules, here, here's, heres, hero, hero's, heroes, heron, herons, herring, herrings, hers, herself, hey, heya, hi, hiatus, hiatuses, hiccup, hiccuping, hiccupped, hiccups, hid, hidden, hide, hideaway, hideous, hideously, hideousness, hides, hiding, high, highly, hike, hilarious, hill, hill's, hilled, hiller, hilling, hills, him, hims, himself, hint, hints, hip, hippies, hippo, hippo's, hippos, hippy, hipster, his, hiss, hissed, hisses, hissing, historical, histories, history, history's, hit, hit's, hither, hits, hiya, hmm, hoard, hoarded, hoarder, hoarding, hoards, hobo, hobo's, hobos, hockey, hohoho, hoist, hola, hold, holden, holder, holders, holding, holdings, holdout, holdouts, holds, holiday, holiday's, holidayer, holidays, holler, hollowed, holly, hollywood, holo, hologram, holograms, holographic, holographically, holy, home, home's, homed, homely, homer, homers, homes, homeschool, homeschooled, homeschooling, homework, homeworker, homeworkers, homing, honest, honestly, honey, honor, honor's, honorable, honorably, honored, honoring, honors, hood, hood's, hoods, hook, hoop, hoops, hooray, hop, hope, hoped, hopeful, hopefully, hoper, hopes, hoping, hopped, hopping, hops, horatio, horde, hordes, horn, hornets, horns, horrible, horribles, horribly, horror, horrors, horse, horse's, horses, horseshoe, horseshoes, horseshow, horsetastic, horsey, host, hostess, hostesses, hostessing, hostile, hostiles, hosting, hosts, hotchocolate, hotel, hotel's, hotels, hour, hour's, hourly, hours, house, house's, housed, household, households, houser, houses, housing, housings, how, how's, howdy, however, howl, howled, howling, howls, hows, hub, hubs, huddle, huddled, huddles, huddling, hug, huge, hugely, huger, hugest, huggable, hugger, hugging, hugs, huh, hula, hula's, hulas, hull, hum, human, humane, humanely, humanitarian, humanitarians, humanity, humanly, humans, humble, hummed, hummer, humming, humor, humored, humoring, humors, hums, humvee, hundred, hundreds, hunger, hungrier, hungriest, hungry, hunt, hunted, hunter, hunter's, hunters, hunting, hunts, huntsman, huntsman's, huntsmen, hurrah, hurricane, hurried, hurrier, hurries, hurry, hurrying, hurt, hurter, hurting, hurts, hush, hushed, hushes, hushing, huzzah, hw, hyacinth, hyacinths, hyena, hyenas, hymn, hymned, hymning, hymns, hype, hyped, hyper, hyperbole, hypno, hypnotic, hypnotize, hypnotized, hypnotizes, hypnotizing, hypotenuse, hypothetical, hypothetically, hysterical, hysterics I i, i'd, i'll, i'm, i've, ice, icecream, icecreams, iced, ices, icing, icings, icon, icy, id, idea, idea's, ideas, identified, identify, identifying, ides, idiom, idk, idle, idled, idles, idling, idol, idols, ie, if, igloo, igloos, ignorance, ignore, ignored, ignorer, ignores, ignoring, ill, illegal, illegality, illegally, illegals, illumination, illuminations, illustrate, illustrated, illustrates, illustrating, illustration, illustrations, illustrative, im, image, imaged, images, imaginary, imagination, imagination's, imaginations, imaginative, imaginatively, imagine, imagined, imaginer, imagines, imaging, imagining, imaginings, imho, immaculate, immaculately, immediate, immediately, immense, immensely, imo, impact, impacted, impacter, impacting, impactive, impacts, impatient, implement, implemented, implementing, implements, implication, implications, implied, implies, imply, implying, import, importance, important, importantly, imported, importer, importers, importing, imports, impose, imposed, imposer, imposes, imposing, impossible, impossibles, impress, impressed, impresses, impressing, impression, impression's, impressions, impressive, improve, improved, improvement, improvements, improver, improves, improving, in, inadequacy, inadequate, inadequately, inanimate, inappropriate, inc, incapable, incautious, incident, incident's, incidents, incinerate, incinerated, incinerates, incinerating, incineration, incinerator, incite, incited, incites, inciting, incline, inclined, include, included, includes, including, incognito, inconvenient, increase, increased, increases, increasing, incredible, incredible's, incredibles, incredibly, indeed, indefinite, indefinitely, independence, independent, independently, index, indexed, indexer, indexers, indexes, indexing, indicate, indicated, indicates, indicating, indication, indications, indicative, indignation, indistinct, individual, individual's, individually, individuals, indoor, indoors, industrial, industrially, industrials, industries, industry, industry's, inevitable, inevitably, inexpensive, inferno, inferno's, infernos, infest, infestation, infested, infesting, infests, infinite, infinitely, infinities, infinity, inflate, inflated, inflates, inflating, influence, influenced, influencer, influences, influencing, info, inform, information, information's, informations, informer, informers, informing, informs, ink, ink's, inked, inker, inkers, inking, inkings, inks, inlet, inn, inner, innerly, innocent, innovention, innovention's, innoventions, input, input's, inputed, inputer, inputing, inputs, inputting, ins, insane, insanity, insect, insects, insecurity, inside, inside's, insider, insiders, insides, insist, insisted, insisting, insists, inspire, inspired, inspiring, instance, instanced, instances, instancing, instant, instantiate, instantiated, instantiates, instantiating, instantiation, instantly, instead, instinct, instincts, instruction, instruction's, instructions, instrument, instrument's, instrumented, instrumenting, instruments, insufficient, insufficiently, insult, insult's, insulted, insulter, insulting, insults, intelligence, intelligences, intelligent, intend, intended, intender, intending, intends, intent, intention, intention's, intentioned, intentions, interactive, interactively, intercept, intercepted, intercepten, intercepting, interest, interest's, interested, interesting, interestingly, interests, interface, interface's, interfaced, interfacer, interfaces, interfacing, interfere, interfered, interior, interior's, interiorly, interiors, intermediate, international, internationally, internet, internet's, interrupt, interrupt's, interrupted, interrupter, interrupters, interrupting, interruption, interruptions, interruptive, interrupts, intervene, intervened, intervenes, intervening, intervention, interview, interviewed, interviewing, interviews, into, introduce, introduced, introducer, introduces, introducing, introduction, introduction's, introductions, invade, invaded, invades, invading, invent, invented, inventing, invention, inventive, inventor, inventory, invents, invest, invested, investigate, investigated, investigates, investigating, investigation, investigations, investigative, investing, investment, investor, investors, invests, invisibility, invisible, invitation, invitation's, invitations, invite, invited, inviter, invites, inviting, invoke, invoked, invokes, invoking, involuntarily, involuntary, involve, involved, involver, involves, involving, inward, iota, iow, iron, ironware, ironwork, ironworks, irony, irresponsibility, irresponsible, irresponsibly, irreversible, irreversibly, is, ish, island, island's, islander, islanders, islands, isn't, issue, issued, issuer, issuers, issues, issuing, it, it'll, it's, item, items, its, itself, ive, ivories, ivory, ivy J jabberwock, jabberwocky, jacket, jackets, jackolantern, jackrabbit, jackrabbits, jail, jailed, jailing, jails, jam, january, jar, jar's, jars, jaw, jaw's, jawed, jaws, jazz, jealous, jealously, jean, jeans, jedi, jeep, jefferson, jellies, jelly, jest, jester, jet, jet's, jets, jetsam, jetsam's, jetsams, jewel, jewel's, jewelry, jewels, jig, jigged, jigging, jigs, jinglebells, jinkies, jk, jog, john, john's, join, joined, joiner, joiners, joining, joins, joke, joke's, joked, joker, jokers, jokes, joking, jolly, jolly's, jonah, jones, jones's, jot, jots, jotted, jotting, journal, journals, journey, journeying, journeyings, journeys, joy, joy's, joyous, joys, jubjub, judge, judge's, judged, judgemental, judger, judges, judging, judgment, judgmental, judgmentally, judgments, juggle, juggled, juggles, juggling, juice, july, jump, jump's, jumped, jumper, jumpers, jumping, jumps, june, jungle, jungle's, jungled, jungles, junk, jurassic, juridical, juror, jurors, jury, just, juster, justice, justices, justing, justly K kali, kangaroo, kappa, karate, kay, keen, keener, keenest, keenly, keenness, keep, keeper, keepers, keeping, keeps, keg, kegs, kept, kernel, kernel's, kerneled, kernels, ketchup, kewl, key, keyboard, keys, kick, kicked, kicker, kickers, kicking, kicks, kid, kid's, kidding, kids, kin, kind, kinda, kindest, kindly, kindness, kinds, king, king's, kingdom, kingdom's, kingdoms, kingfisher, kingfishers, kingly, kings, kinsmen, kiosk, kiosks, kit, kitchen, kitchen's, kitchener, kitchens, kite, kite's, kites, kits, kitten, kittens, kitties, kitty, kiwi, kiwis, knave, knee, kneed, knees, knew, knight, knighted, knights, knit, knits, knitted, knitting, knock, knockdown, knocked, knocking, knocks, knot, know, knower, knowest, knowing, knowledge, knowledges, known, knows, koala, kooky, kraken, kupo L la, laboratories, laboratory, labyrinth, labyrinths, lace, laced, laces, lacing, lack, lacked, lacker, lacking, lacks, lad, ladder, ladders, ladies, lady, lady's, lag, lagoon, lagoon's, lagtastic, lair, lairs, lake, lake's, laker, lakes, laking, lalala, lamb, lambda, lambs, lame, lamed, lamely, lamer, lames, lamest, laming, lamp, lamp's, lamper, lamps, land, landed, lander, landers, landho, landing, landings, landlubber, lands, landscape, landscaped, landscapes, landscaping, lane, lanes, language, language's, languages, languish, lantern, lanterns, lanyard, lanyards, lapse, lapsed, lapses, lapsing, laptop, laptops, lark, larks, laser, lasers, lass, lassie, last, lasted, laster, lasting, lastly, lasts, late, lated, lately, later, latered, laters, lates, latest, latin, latter, laugh, laughed, laugher, laughers, laughing, laughs, laughter, laughters, launch, launched, launcher, launchers, launches, launching, launchings, lava, lavender, law, law's, lawn, lawns, laws, laziness, lazy, lead, leaded, leaden, leader, leader's, leaders, leading, leadings, leads, leaf, leafed, leafing, leafs, league, leagued, leaguer, leaguers, leagues, leaguing, lean, leaned, leaner, leanest, leaning, leanings, leanly, leans, leap, learn, learned, learner, learners, learning, learnings, learns, learnt, least, leave, leaved, leaver, leavers, leaves, leavin', leaving, leavings, left, lefts, legacies, legacy, legal, legality, legally, legend, legendary, legends, legion, legions, legislature, legislatures, leisure, leisurely, lemon, lemonade, lemons, lend, lender, lenders, lending, lends, leopard, leopards, leprechaun, leprechauns, less, lessen, lessens, lesser, lesses, lessing, lesson, lesson's, lessons, let, let's, lets, letting, level, levelly, levels, liable, libel, libeled, liberties, liberty, liberty's, libraries, library, library's, license, lie, lied, lies, life, life's, lifer, lifers, lifestyle, lifo, lift, lifted, lifter, lifters, lifting, lifts, light, lightcycle, lighted, lighten, lightens, lighter, lighters, lightest, lighting, lightly, lightning, lightning's, lights, like, liked, likelier, likeliest, likely, likes, likest, liking, likings, lilies, lilliput, lilliputian, lilliputians, lilo, lily, lily's, limbo, limbos, lime, limes, limit, limited, limiter, limiters, limiting, limitly, limitness, limits, lin, line, line's, lined, liner, liners, lines, lining, linings, link, linked, linker, linkers, linking, linkings, links, lion, lion's, lions, liquorice, list, listed, listen, listened, listener, listeners, listening, listens, lister, listers, listing, listings, lists, lit, literature, literatures, little, littler, littlest, live, lived, lively, liver, livers, lives, livest, liveth, living, livingly, livings, lizard, lizard's, lizards, llama, llama's, llamas, load, loaded, loader, loaders, loading, loadings, loads, loan, loaned, loaner, loaning, loans, lobbies, lobby, lobster, lobsters, local, locally, locals, locate, located, locater, locates, locating, location, locations, locative, loch, lock, locked, locker, lockers, locking, lockings, locks, lodge, lodged, lodges, lodging, log, logan5, logged, logging, login, logs, lol, lollipop, lollipops, lone, lonelier, loneliest, lonely, loner, loners, long, longed, longer, longest, longing, longingly, longings, longly, longs, look, looked, looker, lookers, looking, looks, loom, looming, loop, looped, looping, loops, loopy, loot, lope, lord, lords, lore, lose, losing, loss, loss's, losses, lost, lot, lot's, lots, loud, louder, loudest, loudly, lounge, lounged, lounges, lounging, lovable, love, loved, lovelier, lovelies, loveliest, loveliness, lovely, loves, lovest, loving, low, lower, lowers, lowest, lowing, lowly, lows, loyal, loyalties, loyalty, ltns, lu, luau, lucette, lucid, lucidly, luck, lucked, luckier, lucks, lucky, luge, lunar, lunch, lunched, luncher, lunches, lunching, lurk, lurked, lurking, lurks M ma, ma'am, ma'am's, macaroni, macaw, macaws, machine, machine's, machined, machines, machining, macintosh, mad, madam, madame, madams, made, mademoiselle, mademoiselles, madly, madness, maelstrom, maelstroms, maestro, maestros, magazine, magazines, magenta, magic, magical, magically, magician, magician's, magicians, magicked, magicking, magics, magistrate, magistrates, magma, magmatic, magnanimi, magnanimus, magnet, magnetic, magnetism, magnetisms, magnetize, magnetized, magnetizes, magnetizing, magnets, magnification, magnificent, magnificently, magnify, magnifying, magpie, magpies, mahalo, mahjong, maid, maiden, maiden's, maidens, maids, maidservant, maidservants, main, mainland, mainly, mains, mainsail, mainsails, maintain, maintained, maintainer, maintainers, maintaining, maintains, maintenance, maintenances, maize, majestic, majesties, majesty, major, majored, majoring, majorities, majority, majority's, majors, make, maker, makers, makes, making, malicious, maliciously, maliciousness, mama, mamas, mammon, mammoth, man, manage, managed, management, manager, manager's, managers, manages, managing, manatee, manatees, mane, manes, maneuver, maneuvered, maneuvering, maneuvers, manger, mangers, mango, mangos, mania, manifest, mankind, manna, manned, manner, mannered, mannerly, manners, manor, manors, mansion, mansion's, mansions, mantel, mantels, manual, manuals, manufacture, manuscript, manuscripts, many, map, map's, maple, mapped, mapper, mapping, maps, marble, marbled, marbler, marbles, marbling, march, marched, marches, marching, mare, mares, mariner, maritime, mark, marked, marker, markers, market, marketed, marketer, marketing, marketings, marketplace, markets, marking, markings, marks, marksman, marksmanship, marksmen, marlin, maroon, marooned, marquee, marquees, marrow, mars, marshal, marshall, marshals, marshmallow, marshmallows, marsupial, mart, marts, martyr, martyrdom, martyred, martyrs, marvelous, marvelously, marzipan, mascot, mask, masked, masking, masks, mason, masonries, masonry, masons, masque, masquerade, masqueraded, masquerader, masqueraders, masquerades, masquerading, masques, mass, masses, massive, mast, master, master's, mastered, mastering, masterings, masterly, mastermind, masterminds, masterpiece, masterpiece's, masterpieces, masters, masterwork, masterworks, mastery, masthead, mastheads, masts, match, matched, matcher, matchers, matches, matching, matchings, material, materialize, materially, materials, mates, matey, mateys, math, mathematical, mathematician, mathematicians, mathematics, maths, matilda, matinee, matinees, matrix, matter, mattered, mattering, matters, maui, maverick, max, maximize, maximum, maximums, may, maybe, mayday, mayo, mayonnaise, mayor, mayoral, mayors, maze, mazes, me, meadow, meadows, meadowy, meager, meagerly, meal, meal's, meals, mean, meaner, meanest, meaning, meaning's, meanings, meanly, meanness, means, meant, meantime, meanwhile, measure, measured, measurer, measures, measuring, med, medal, medals, meddle, meddles, meddlesome, meddling, media, medias, medical, medically, medieval, medieval's, meditate, medium, medium's, mediums, meet, meeting, mefdh, mefdhs, mega,MeleKalikimaka, meh, mellow, mellowed, mellower, mellowing, mellows, melodic, melodics, melodies, melody, melt, meltdown, meltdowns, melted, melting, melts, member, member's, membered, members, membership, membership's, memberships, memorable, memorial, memorialize, memorialized, memorializes, memorializing, memorials, memories, memory, memory's, men, menacing, menacingly, mend, mendacious, mendaciously, mended, mending, mends, mental, mentally, mention, mentioned, mentioner, mentioners, mentioning, mentions, menu, menus, mercantile, mercantile's, merchant, merciful, mercifully, mercifulness, mercy, mere, merely, merfolk, meridian, merit, merlin, merlin's, merly, mermaid, mermaid's, mermaids, merman, mermen, merry, merrychristmas, mesozoic, mess, message, message's, messaged, messages, messaging, messed, messes, messing, met, metal, metal's, metals, metaphor, metaphoric, metaphorically, metaphors, metaphysical, metaphysically, methink, methinks, method, method's, methods, meticulous, meticulously, mic, mice, micro, microphone, microphones, microwavable, microwave, microwaves, middle, middled, middler, middles, middling, middlings, midnight, might, mights, mighty, mild, milden, milder, mildest, mildly, mile, mile's, miler, miles, militant, military, militia, militiaman, militiamen, militias, mill, million, millionaire, millionaires, millions, mills, mimi, mimis, mind, minded, minder, minders, minding, minds, mine, mine-train, mined, miner, mineral, mineralogy, minerals, miners, mines, ming, mingle, mingled, mingles, mingling, mini, mining, minion, minions, minister, ministered, ministerial, ministering, ministers, minnow, minnows, mint, mintie, minty, minute, minuted, minutely, minuter, minutes, minutest, minuting, miracle, miracles, miraculous, miraculously, mirror, mirrors, mirth, mischief, miserable, miserably, miseries, misery, miss, missed, misses, missile, missing, mission, missioned, missioner, missioning, missions, missive, mist, mistake, mistaker, mistakes, mistaking, mister, mistletoe, misty, mittens, mix, mixed, mixer, mixers, mixes, mixing, mmm, mocha, mocha's, mochas, mode, moded, model, model's, models, moderate, moderated, moderately, moderates, moderating, moderation, moderations, moderator, moderator's, moderators, modern, modernly, moderns, modes, modified, modifier, modifiers, modifies, modify, modifying, module, modules, mold, molded, molding, molds, moldy, mole, molecule, molecules, moles, mom, mom's, moment, moment's, momentarily, momentary, momently, moments, mommy, mommy's, monarch, monarchs, monasteries, monastery, monday, monetary, money, money's, monitor, monitored, monitoring, monitors, monk, monk's, monkey, monkeying, monkeyisland, monkeys, monks, monorail, monorail's, monorails, monotonous, monotonously, monster, monster's, monsters, monte, month, months, moo, mood, mood's, moods, moon, mooned, mooning, moonlight, moonlighted, moonlighter, moonlighting, moonlights, moonliner, moons, mooo, moor, moored, mooring, moors, mop, mope, moped, mopes, mopey, moping, mopped, mopping, mops, moral, morale, morales, moralist, moralistic, moralists, moralities, morality, moralize, moralized, moralizes, moralizing, morally, morals, more, morning, morning's, mornings, morrow, mortal, mortals, mortimer, mortimer's, mosaic, mosaics, mosey, moseyed, moseying, moseys, mosquito, mosquitos, moss, mosses, most, mostly, moth, mother, mother's, moths, motion, motioned, motioner, motioning, motions, motor, motored, motoring, motors, mount, mountain, mountain's, mountains, mounted, mounting, mounts, mouse, mouser, mouses, mousing, move, moved, movement, movement's, movements, mover, movers, moves, movie, movie's, movies, moving, movingly, movings, mowgli, mowgli's, mowglis, mozart, mr, mrs, mu, muahaha, much, mud, muddle, muddled, muddles, muddling, muffin, muffled, multiple, multitudinous, mum, mumble, mumbled, mumbles, mumbling, mumbly, mummies, mummy, mummy's, munch, munchies, munchy, mural, muralist, murals, museum, museum's, museums, mushroom, mushroom's, mushrooms, music, music's, musical, musically, musicals, musician, musicians, musics, musketeer, mussel, mussels, must, mustang, mustangs, mute, muted, mutes, muting, mutiny, mutual, mutually, my, myriad, myself, mysteries, mysterious, mysteriously, mystery, mystery's, mythology, myths N nacho, nachos, nah, nak, nano, nanos, nap, nap's, napkin, napkins, naps, narnia, narrate, narrated, narrates, narrating, narrator, narrators, narrow, narrowed, narrower, narrowest, narrowing, narrowly, narrows, narwhal, narwhals, nation, nation's, national, nationalist, nationalists, nationalities, nationality, nations, nationwide, native, natives, nativities, nativity, nativity's, natural, naturally, naturals, nature, nature's, natured, natures, nautical, nautilus, navies, navigator, navy, navy's, nay, ne'er, near, nearby, neared, nearer, nearest, nearin', nearing, nearly, nears, neat, necessaries, necessary, necessities, necessity, nectar, nectarine, nectarines, nectars, ned, ned's, need, needed, needer, needing, needly, needs, negitive, neglect, neglected, neglecting, neglects, negotiate, negotiated, negotiates, negotiating, negotiation, negotiations, neigh, neighbor, neighbor's, neighbored, neighborhood, neighborhood's, neighborhoods, neighboring, neighborliness, neighborliness's, neighborlinesses, neighborly, neighbors, neighed, neighing, neighs, neither, neon, nephew, nephew's, nephews, nerve, nerve's, nerved, nerves, nerving, nervous, ness, nessie, nest, network, network's, networked, networking, networks, neutral, neutralities, neutrality, neutralize, neutrally, neutrals, never, neverland, nevermore, new, newer, newest, newly, news, newsletter, newsletters, newspaper, newspaper's, newspapers, newt, newts, next, nexus, nice, nicely, nicer, nicest, nickel, nickeled, nickeling, nickels, niece, niece's, nieces, nifty, night, night's, nighted, nighters, nightly, nightmare, nightmares, nights, nighty, nimble, nimbler, nimblest, nimbly, ninja, ninjas, nite, nincompoop, nincompoopery, ninny, no, noah, nobilities, nobility, noble, nobleness, nobler, noblest, nobly, nobodies, nobody, nobody's, nod, nod's, nods, noise, noised, noises, noising, nominate, nominated, nominates, nominating, nomination, non, none, nones, nonsense, nonsensical, noodle, noodles, noon, nope, nor, normal, normally, normals, north, north's, norther, northern, northerner, northerners, northernly, northers, northing, nose, noses, not, notch, notched, notches, notching, note, noted, noter, notes, nothing, nothings, notice, noticed, notices, noticing, noting, notion, notions, noun, nouns, november, novice, now, nowhere, nowheres, nows, np, npc, npcs, nu, nuclear, nun, nun's, nunneries, nunnery, nuns, nurse, nurses, nvm O o, o'er, o_o, oak, oar, oar's, oared, oaring, oars, oat, oats, obey, obeyed, obeying, obeys, object, object's, objected, objecting, objective, objects, oblige, obliged, obliges, obliging, obscure, obscurest, observant, observantly, observation, observation's, observations, observe, observed, observer, observers, observes, observing, obsolete, obstacle, obstacles, obstinate, obstinately, obtain, obtained, obtainer, obtaining, obtains, obvious, obviously, occasion, occasionally, occasioned, occasioning, occasionings, occasions, occupied, occupies, occupy, occupying, occur, occurred, occurrence, occurrences, occurring, occurs, ocean, ocean's, oceans, octagon, october, odd, odder, oddest, oddly, odds, ode, of, off, offend, offended, offender, offenders, offending, offends, offense, offensive, offensively, offensiveness, offensives, offer, offer's, offered, offerer, offerers, offering, offerings, offers, office, office's, officer, officers, offices, official, official's, officially, officials, offing, offish, offishly, offline, offs, oft, often, oftener, oh, ohana, oic, oil, oiled, oiler, oilers, oiling, oils, ok, okay, okay's, okays, old, olde, older, oldest, olympic, olympics, omega, omg, omicron, ominous, ominously, omit, omited, omiting, omits, on, once, online, only, onto, onward, onyx, oogie, ooo, oops, ope, open, opened, opener, openers, openest, opening, openings, openly, opens, opera, opera's, operas, operate, operated, operates, operating, operation, operations, operative, operator, operators, opinion, opinion's, opinions, opponent, opponents, opportunities, opportunity, opportunity's, oppose, opposed, opposer, opposes, opposing, opposite, oppositely, opposites, opposition, oppositions, option, option's, options, or, orange, oranges, orbit, orbited, orbiter, orbiters, orbiting, orbits, order, ordered, orderer, ordering, orderings, orderly, orders, ordinaries, ordinary, organ, organ's, organization, organizations, organize, organized, organizes, organizing, original, originally, originals, orleans, ornament, ornament's, ornaments, ostentatious, ostentatiously, other, other's, others, otherwise, otoh, otter, ouch, ought, oui, our, ours, ourselves, oust, ousted, ouster, ousters, ousting, ousts, out, outback, outcome, outcomes, outdated, outdoor, outdoors, outed, outer, outerspace, outfield, outfit, outfits, outing, outings, outlaw, outlawed, outlawing, outlaws, output, output's, outputs, outrage, outraged, outrageous, outrageously, outs, outside, outsider, outsiders, outward, oven, ovens, over, overall, overall's, overalls, overdressed, overing, overlap, overlap's, overlaps, overly, overs, overskirt, overwhelm, overwhelmed, overwhelming, overwhelmingly, overwhelms, ow, owe, owed, owes, owest, owing, owl, owl's, owls, own, owned, owner, owner's, owners, owning, owns, ox, oxen, oxygen, oyster, oysters, oz P pace, paced, paces, pacing, pack, packages, packed, packing, packs, pad, pad's, paddlewheel, paddock, pads, page, page's, paged, pager, pagers, pages, paging, paid, pain, pained, paining, pains, paint, painted, painter, painters, painting, paintings, paints, pair, pair's, paired, pairing, pairings, pairs, pajama, pajamas, pal, pal's, palace, palace's, palaces, paled, paler, palest, palindrome, palindromes, palindromic, paling, pally, palm, palms, palor, pals, pan, pan's, panda, panda's, pandas, panel, panels, panic, panics, pans, pansies, pansy, pant, pant's, panther, panthers, pants, paper, paper's, papered, paperer, paperers, papering, paperings, papers, parade, paraded, parades, parading, paradise, parallel, parallels, paranoids, paraphernalia, pardon, pardoned, pardoner, pardoners, pardoning, pardons, parent, parent's, parental, parented, parents, parfait, parfaits, parish, parishs, park, park's, parking, parks, parlance, parlay, parle, parley, parliament, parliamentarian, parliamentarians, parliamentary, parliaments, parlor, parlous, parodied, parodies, parody, parodying, parrot, parrot's, parrots, parsnip, parsnips, part, partake, partaken, partakes, partaking, parted, parter, parters, parthenon, participant, participants, participate, participation, particular, particularly, particulars, partied, parties, parting, partings, partly, partner, partner's, partnered, partnering, partners, partook, parts, party, party's, partying, paso, pass, passage, passage's, passaged, passages, passaging, passed, passenger, passenger's, passengerly, passengers, passer, passers, passes, passing, passive, passport, passports, past, past's, pasta, paste, pasted, pastes, pasting, pasts, pasture, pastures, patch, patent, patented, patenting, patents, path, pathes, pathway, pathways, patience, patient, patient's, patiently, patients, patrick, patrick's, patricks, patriot, patriotic, patrol, pattern, patterned, patterning, patterns, paul, pause, paused, pauses, pausing, paw, pawed, pawing, paws, pay, paying, payment, payment's, payments, pays, peace, peaceful, peach, peaches, peachy, peak, peaked, peaking, peaks, pearl, pearls, pebble, pebbles, pebbly, peculiar, pedestrian, pedestrians, peep, peeps, peer, peered, peering, peers, pelican, pelicans, pen, pending, penguin, penguins, pennies, penny, penny's, pens, people, people's, peopled, peoples, peopling, pepper, pepperoni, per, percent, percents, perceptible, perceptibly, perception, perceptions, perfect, perfected, perfecter, perfecting, perfective, perfectly, perfects, perform, performance, performance's, performances, performed, performer, performers, performing, performs, perhaps, permanent, permanently, permission, permissions, permit, permit's, permits, perplex, perplexed, perplexing, persist, persistence, persistent, persnickety, person, person's, personalities, personality, personalization, personalize, personalized, personalizes, personalizing, persons, persuade, persuaded, persuader, persuaders, persuades, persuading, peruse, perused, peruses, perusing, perversely, pew, pews, phantom, phantoms, phase, phased, phaser, phasers, phases, phasing, phenomena, phenomenal, phenomenally, phenomenon, phew, phi, phonics, photo, photograph, photographed, photographer, photographers, photographing, photography, photos, phrase, phrased, phrases, phrasing, physic, physician, physician's, physicians, physics, pi, piano, piano's, pianos, pic, pica, pickle, pickled, pickles, pickling, picnic, picnicked, picnicking, picnics, pics, picture, pictured, pictures, picturing, piece, pieced, piecer, pieces, piecing, pig, pig's, piglet, piglet's, piglets, pigs, pilgrim, pilgrim's, pilgrims, pilgrims', pillage, pilot, piloted, piloting, pilots, pin, pinata, pinatas, pine, pineapple, pined, pining, pink, pinocchio, pins, pirate, pirate's, pirated, pirates, pirating, pitcher, pitcher's, pitchers, pith, pix, pixel, pixie, pixie's, pixies, pizza, pizza's, pizzas, place, placed, placer, places, placing, plaice, plaices, plaid, plain, plainer, plainest, plainly, plains, plan, plan's, plane, plane's, planed, planer, planers, planes, planet, planet's, planetarium, planets, planing, plank, planned, planning, plans, plant, plantation, plantations, planted, planter, planters, planting, plantings, plants, plastic, plasticly, plastics, plate, plated, plater, platers, plates, plating, platings, platinum, platitude, platitudinal, play, play's, played, player, player's, players, playing, plays, plaza, plaza's, plazas, pleasant, please, pleased, pleasely, pleaser, pleasers, pleases, pleasing, pledge, pledged, pledges, pledging, plenties, plenty, plod, plodded, plodding, plods, plot, plot's, plots, plotted, plotter, plotters, plotting, pls, plummet, plunder, plus, plush, plushies, plushy, pluto, plz, pm, pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, pocket, pocketed, pocketing, pockets, poem, poems, poet, poetic, poetical, poetically, poetry, poets, point, pointed, pointer, pointers, pointing, points, poison, poisoned, poisoner, poisoning, poisons, polar, policies, policing, policy, policy's, polish, polished, polishes, polishing, polite, politely, politeness, polka, pollution, polly, polo, polygon, pond, ponds, pong, ponies, pontiff, pontiffs, pontificate, pony, poodle, poodles, poof, pool, pooled, pooling, pools, poor, poorer, poorest, poorly, pop, pop's, popcorn, popcorns, poppies, poppy, pops, popsicle, popsicles, popular, popularly, populate, populated, populates, populating, population, populations, porch, porches, porcupine, porpoise, porpoises, porridge, port, ported, portentous, porter, porters, porting, portly, ports, pose, posed, poses, posh, posing, position, positioned, positioning, positions, positive, positively, positives, posse, possess, possessed, possesses, possessing, possession, possibilities, possibility, possibility's, possible, possibles, possibly, possum, possum's, possums, post, posted, poster, posterity, posters, posting, postings, posts, potato, potatos, potential, potentially, potentials, potion, potions, poultry, pounds, pour, poured, pourer, pourers, pouring, pours, pow, powder, powdered, powdering, powders, power, powered, powerful, powerfully, powering, powers, ppl, practical, practicalities, practicality, practically, practicals, practice, practice's, practiced, practices, practicing, practitioner, practitioners, pragmatic, prairie, prairies, praise, praise's, praised, praises, praiseworthy, praising, prance, pranced, prancer, prancers, prances, prancing, prank, pranks, prankster, pranksters, pray, prayed, prayer, prayers, praying, prays, pre, precious, precipice, precipices, precise, precisely, predict, predictometer, predicts, predominant, predominantly, prefer, preference, preferences, prefers, prejudice, prepare, prepared, preparer, prepares, preparing, presence, presence's, presences, present, presentation, presentational, presentations, presented, presenter, presenters, presenting, presently, presents, preservation, preservations, presidencies, presidency, presidency's, president, president's, presidential, presidents, press, pressed, presser, presses, pressing, pressings, pressure, pressured, pressures, pressuring, prestige, prestigious, prestigiously, presto, pretence, pretences, pretend, pretended, pretender, pretenders, pretending, pretends, pretentious, prettied, prettier, pretties, prettiest, pretty, prettying, pretzel, pretzels, prevalent, prevalently, prevent, prevented, preventer, preventing, preventive, prevents, preverse, preview, previewed, previewing, previews, previous, previously, price, priced, pricer, pricers, prices, pricing, pride, pride's, primaries, primary, primary's, prime, primed, primely, primer, primers, primes, priming, primrose, primroses, prince, prince's, princely, princes, princess, princess's, princesses, principle, principled, principles, print, printed, printer, printers, printing, prints, prior, priorities, priority, priority's, prison, prisoner, prisoner's, prisoners, prisons, prize, prized, prizer, prizers, prizes, prizing, pro, probably, problem, problem's, problems, process, process's, processed, processes, processing, prodigious, prodigiously, produce, produced, producer, producers, produces, producing, product, product's, productive, products, profession, professional, professionalism, professionalisms, professionally, professionals, professions, professor, professorial, professors, professorship, professorship's, professorships, profit, profit's, profited, profiter, profiters, profiting, profits, profound, profoundly, profusion, profusions, prognosticate, prognosticated, prognosticates, prognosticating, prognostication, prognosticator, prognosticators, program, program's, programed, programming, programs, progress, progressed, progresses, progressing, progressive, progressively, project, project's, projected, projectile, projecting, projective, projector, projectors, projects, promise, promised, promiser, promises, promising, promote, promoted, promoter, promoters, promotes, promoting, promotion, promotions, promotive, pronoun, pronouns, pronunciation, pronunciations, proof, proof's, proofed, proofer, proofing, proofs, prop, propaganda, proper, properly, propertied, properties, property, prophet, prophets, proposal, proposal's, proposals, propose, proposes, props, prosaic, prospect, prospected, prospecting, prospective, prospector, prospects, prosperous, protect, protected, protecting, protection, protection's, protections, protective, protects, protest, protestant, protestants, protestation, protested, protester, protesters, protesting, protests, prototype, prototypes, proud, proudest, prove, proved, prover, provers, proves, provide, provided, provider, providers, provides, providing, proving, provision, provisioned, provisioning, prune, prunes, psalm, psalmed, psalming, psalms, psi, psychedelic, psychic, public, public's, publication, publications, publicly, publics, publish, published, publisher, publishers, publishes, publishing, puff, puffed, puffing, puffs, puffy, pull, pulled, puller, pulling, pullings, pullover, pullovers, pulls, pulpit, pulpits, pulse, pulsed, pulses, pulsing, pumpkin, pumpkins, punctuation, pup, puppies, puppy, puppy's, pups, purchase, purchased, purchaser, purchasers, purchases, purchasing, pure, purebred, purebreds, purer, purest, purloin, purloined, purple, purpose, purposed, purposely, purposes, purposing, purposive, purse, purses, push, pushed, pusher, pushers, pushes, pushing, put, puts, puttied, putties, putting, putty, puttying, puzzle, puzzled, puzzler, puzzlers, puzzles, puzzling, puzzlings, pyramid, pyramids Q q, quack, quadratic, quadruped, quadruple, quadrupled, quadruples, quadrupling, quagmire, quail, quails, qualification, qualifications, qualified, qualifier, qualifiers, qualifies, qualify, qualifying, qualitative, qualities, quality, quality's, quantities, quantity, quantity's, quarrel, quarter, quartered, quartering, quarterly, quarters, quasimodo, quasimodo's, quasimodos, quater, quaterers, queen, queen's, queenly, queens, quench, quest, quested, quester, questers, questing, question, questioned, questioner, questioners, questioning, questionings, questions, quests, queue, queued, queuing, quick, quicken, quickens, quicker, quickest, quickly, quiet, quieted, quieten, quietens, quieter, quietest, quieting, quietly, quiets, quilt, quilted, quilting, quilts, quit, quite, quits, quitting, quiver, quivered, quivering, quivers, quixote, quiz, quizzed, quizzes, quizzing, quote, quotes, quoth R rabbit, rabbit's, rabbits, raccoon, raccoon's, raccoons, race, raced, racer, racers, races, racing, rad, radar, radical, radically, radicalness, radii, radio, radioed, radioing, radios, radish, radishs, radius, raft, raft's, rafts, rag, ragged, ragging, rags, raid, raided, raider, raiders, raiding, raids, rail, railing, railroad, railroaded, railroader, railroaders, railroading, railroads, rails, railway, railway's, railways, raiment, raiments, rain, rain's, rainbow, rainbows, raincoat, raincoats, raindrop, raindrops, rained, raineth, rainfall, rainfall's, rainfalls, rainforest, rainier, rainiest, raining, rains, rainstorm, rainstorms, rainwater, rainwaters, rainy, raise, raised, raiser, raisers, raises, raisin, raising, raisins, ran, ranch, ranched, rancher, ranchers, ranches, ranching, random, randomizer, range, ranged, ranger, rangers, ranges, ranging, rank, ranked, ranker, rankers, rankest, ranking, rankings, rankly, ranks, rapid, rapidly, rapids, rare, rarely, rarer, rarest, raring, rasberry, raspberries, raspberry, rat, ratatouille, rate, rated, rater, raters, rates, rather, rating, ratings, ration, rations, rats, raven, rawr, ray, rays, re, re-release, re-released, re-releases, re-releasing, reach, reached, reaches, reaching, react, reacted, reacting, reaction, reactions, reactive, reacts, read, reader, reader's, readers, readied, readier, readies, readiest, reading, readings, reads, ready, readying, real, realest, realistic, realistically, realities, reality, realize, realized, realizer, realizers, realizes, realizing, realizings, really, reals, rear, reared, rearer, rearing, rearrangement, rears, reason, reasonable, reasoned, reasoner, reasoning, reasonings, reasons, rebel, rebelled, rebeller, rebelling, rebellion, rebellions, rebellious, rebelliously, rebelliousness, rebelliousness's, rebelliousnesses, rebels, rebut, receive, received, receiver, receivers, receives, receiving, recent, recently, recipe, recipes, reckon, reckoning, reclaim, recognition, recognize, recognized, recognizer, recollect, recollection, recombination, recommend, recommended, recommends, reconnection, record, recorded, recorder, recorders, recording, recordings, records, recover, recovered, recoverer, recovering, recovers, recovery, recreate, rectangle, recuperate, recuperated, recuperates, recuperating, recuperation, recurse, red, red's, redefinition, redemption, redemptions, redeposit, redesign, redesigned, redesigning, redesigns, redevelop, redirect, redirector, redone, reds, reduce, reduced, reef, reefs, reelect, ref, refer, refered, referee, reference, referenced, referencer, references, referencing, referer, referr, referral, referred, referrer, reflect, reflected, reflecting, reflection, reflections, reflective, reflects, reform, refresh, refreshed, refreshen, refresher, refreshers, refreshes, refreshing, refrigerate, refrigerated, refrigerates, refrigerating, refrigeration, refrigerator, refrigerators, refuel, refuge, refuge's, refuged, refugee, refugee's, refugees, refuges, refund, refuse, refused, refuser, refuses, refusing, regard, regarded, regarding, regards, region, region's, regions, register, registered, registering, registers, registration, regret, regrets, regretted, regretting, regular, regularly, regulars, regulate, regulated, regulates, regulating, regulation, regulations, regulative, rehearsal, rehearse, rehearsed, rehearses, rehearsing, reign, reigned, reigning, reigns, reindeer, reins, reinvent, reissue, reject, rejected, rejecter, rejecting, rejective, rejects, rejoice, rejoiced, rejoices, rejoicing, relate, related, relater, relates, relating, relation, relations, relative, relatively, relatives, relax, relaxation, relaxed, relaxer, relaxes, relaxing, release, release's, released, releaser, releases, releasing, relevant, relevantly, relied, relief, reliefs, relier, relies, rely, relying, remain, remained, remaining, remains, remark, remarkable, remarked, remarking, remarks, rematch, remember, remembered, rememberer, remembering, remembers, remind, reminded, reminder, reminding, reminds, remorse, remove, removed, remover, removes, removing, remunerate, remunerated, remunerates, remunerating, remuneration, remunerations, render, rendered, rendering, repaid, repair, repaired, repairer, repairers, repairing, repairs, repeat, repeated, repeater, repeaters, repeating, repeats, repertoire, repertoires, replace, replaced, replacing, replay, replication, replications, replied, replier, replies, reply, replying, report, reported, reporter, reporters, reporting, reports, reposition, represent, representation, representations, representative, representatives, represented, representing, represents, repress, repressed, represses, repressing, repression, repressive, reprimand, reprimanded, reprimanding, reprimands, reproof, reprove, reproved, reproves, reproving, reptile, republish, reputation, reputations, request, requested, requesting, requests, require, required, requirement, requirement's, requirements, requirer, requires, requiring, requite, reran, rerunning, rescue, rescued, rescuer, rescuers, rescues, rescuing, research, researched, researcher, researchers, researches, researching, resell, resemble, resembled, resembles, resembling, reservation, reservations, reserve, reserved, reserver, reserves, reserving, reset, resets, resetting, resign, resignation, resignations, resigned, resigning, resigns, resist, resistance, resistances, resistant, resistants, resisted, resister, resisters, resisting, resistor, resistors, resists, resolution, resolutions, resolve, resolved, resolves, resolving, resort, resource, resource's, resourced, resources, resourcing, respect, respected, respecter, respecting, respective, respects, respond, responded, responder, responders, responding, responds, response, responser, responses, responsible, responsibly, responsions, responsive, rest, restart, restaurant, restaurant's, restaurants, rested, rester, resting, restive, restore, rests, result, resulted, resulting, results, resume, resumed, resumes, resuming, retail, retailed, retailer, retailers, retailing, retire, retired, retires, retiring, retold, retort, retorted, retorting, retorts, retreat, retreated, retreating, retreats, retried, retro, retry, return, returned, returner, returners, returning, returns, reuse, reused, reveal, revealed, revealer, revealing, reveals, revelation, revelations, revelator, revelators, revenge, revenge's, revenged, revenger, revenges, revenging, revere, reverence, reverenced, reverences, reverencing, review, review's, reviewed, reviewer, reviewers, reviewing, reviews, revisit, revolt, revolted, revolting, revolts, revolution, revolution's, revolutionaries, revolutionary, revolutionist, revolutionists, revolutionize, revolutionized, revolutionizes, revolutionizing, revolutions, revolve, revolved, revolves, revolving, reward, rewarded, rewarder, rewarding, rewards, rewritten, rewrote, rhino, rhinos, rho, rhubarb, rhyme, rhymed, rhymes, rhyming, rhythm, rhythm's, rhythmic, rhythmical, rhythmically, rhythms, ribbon, ribbons, rice, rich, richen, richer, riches, richest, richly, rid, ridding, riddle, riddles, ride, rider, riders, rides, ridiculous, riding, ridings, rids, rift, rifted, rifting, rifts, right, righted, righten, righteous, righteously, righteousness, righter, righting, rightly, rights, ring, riot, rioted, rioting, riots, rise, riser, risers, rises, rising, risings, risk, risked, risker, risking, risks, river, river's, rivers, road, road's, roads, roam, roamed, roaming, roams, roar, roared, roarer, roaring, roars, rob, robber, robed, robin, robing, robot, robot's, robots, robs, rock, rock's, rocka, rocked, rocker, rockers, rocket, rocket's, rocketed, rocketing, rockets, rocketship, rocketships, rocking, rocks, rocky, rof, rofl, roger, rogue, role, role's, roles, roll, rolled, roller, rollers, rolling, rolls, roman, romans, rome, rongo, roo, roof, roofed, roofer, roofers, roofing, roofs, rook, rooks, room, room's, roomed, roomer, roomers, rooming, rooms, rootbeer, rooteth, rope, ropes, rose, roses, rotate, rotated, rotates, rotating, rotation, rotational, rotations, rotfl, rotten, rottenly, rough, roughed, roughen, roughens, rougher, roughest, roughly, round, rounded, rounder, rounders, roundest, rounding, roundly, rounds, route, routed, router, routers, routes, routine, routinely, routines, routing, routings, roving, row, rowdy, rowed, rowing, rows, royal, royally, royalty, ru, rubber, rubble, rubies, ruby, rude, rug, rugged, ruggedly, rugs, ruin, ruined, ruining, ruinous, ruins, rule, ruled, ruler, rulers, rules, ruling, rulings, rumor, rumored, rumoring, rumors, run, run's, runaway, runaways, runner, runnest, running, runnymede, runoff, runs, rural, rush, rushed, rushes, rushing, rustle S s'posin', sabotage, sad, sadden, saddens, saddle, saddlebag, saddlebags, saddled, saddles, saddling, sadly, sadness, safari, safaris, safe, safeguard, safeguarded, safeguarding, safeguards, safekeeping, safely, safer, safes, safest, safetied, safeties, safety, safety's, safetying, saga, sagas, sage, sagebrush, sagebrushes, sages, saguaro, saguaros, said, sail, sailboat, sailboats, sailcloth, sailcloths, sailed, sailer, sailing, sailing's, sailor, sailor's, sailorly, sailors, sails, saint, sainted, sainthood, sainthoods, saintly, saints, saith, sake, sakes, salad, salads, sale, sale's, sales, salesclerk, salesclerks, salesgirl, salesgirls, salesman, salesmanship, salesmanships, salesmen, salespeople, salesperson, salespersons, saleswoman, saleswomen, salon, salons, salt, salt's, salted, salting, salts, saltshaker, saltshakers, saltwater, salty, salutation, salutations, salute, saluted, salutes, saluting, salvation, sam, same, sample, sample's, sampled, sampler, samplers, samples, sampling, samplings, samurai, samurais, sanctuaries, sanctuary, sand, sanded, sander, sanders, sanding, sandman, sands, sandwich, sandwiches, sandy, sane, sang, sanity, sank, santa, sara, sark, sash, sashes, sass, sassed, sasses, sassier, sassiest, sassing, sassy, sat, sated, satellite, satellite's, satellites, sating, satire, satires, satirical, satirize, satirized, satirizes, saturday, saucer, saucers, sauerkraut, save, saved, saver, savers, saves, saving, savings, savior, saviors, savor, savored, savoring, savors, savory, savvy, savvying, saw, sawyer, sawyer's, say, sayer, sayers, saying, sayings, says, scalawag, scalawags, scale, scaled, scaler, scalers, scales, scaling, scalings, scallywag, scallywags, scape, scapes, scar, scar's, scare, scared, scarer, scares, scarf, scarier, scaring, scarlet, scars, scarves, scary, scatter, scattered, scattering, scatters, scenario, scenarios, scene, scene's, scenery, scenes, scenic, schedule, scheduled, schedules, scheduling, scholastic, school, science, science's, sciences, scientist, scientist's, scientists, scoff, scoffed, scoffing, scoffs, scoot, scooted, scooter, scooters, scooting, scoots, scope, scoped, scopes, scoping, score, score's, scoreboard, scoreboards, scored, scorer, scorers, scores, scoring, scorings, scoundrel, scourge, scream, scream's, screamed, screamer, screamers, screaming, screams, screech, screeched, screeches, screeching, screen, screened, screener, screening, screenings, screens, scribe, scribed, scribes, scribing, script, scripted, scripting, scripture, scriptures, scroll, scrolled, scrolling, scrolls, scrooge, scurvy, scylla, sea, seagull, seahorse, seahorses, seance, search, searched, searcher, searchers, searches, searching, searchings, seas, seashell, seashells, seashore, seashore's, seashores, seaside, seaside's, seasides, season, season's, seasoned, seasoner, seasoners, seasoning, seasonings, seasonly, seasons, seat, seated, seater, seating, seats, seaweed, second, seconds, secret, secreted, secreting, secretive, secretly, secrets, section, sectioned, sectioning, sections, secure, secured, securely, securer, secures, securing, securings, securities, security, see, seed, seeds, seeing, seek, seeker, seekers, seeking, seeks, seem, seemed, seeming, seemly, seems, seen, seer, seers, sees, seing, seize, seized, seizes, seizing, seldom, select, selected, selecting, selection, selection's, selections, selective, selects, self, sell, seller, sellers, selling, sells, send, sender, senders, sending, sends, sense, sensed, senses, sensing, sensitive, sent, sentence, sentenced, sentences, sentencing, separate, separated, separately, separates, separating, separation, separations, separative, september, sequence, sequenced, sequences, sequencing, serene, serenity, series, serious, seriously, seriousness, servant, servants, serve, served, server, servers, serves, service, service's, serviced, servicer, services, servicing, serving, servings, session, session's, sessions, set, set's, sets, setting, settle, settled, settler, settlers, settles, settling, settlings, several, severally, severals, sew, sewed, sewing, sewn, shade, shadow, shadowed, shadower, shadowing, shadows, shadowy, shake, shaker, shakers, shakes, shakespeare, shaking, shall, shallow, shalt, shame, shamed, shames, shaming, shan't, shanty, shape, shaped, shapely, shaper, shapers, shapes, shaping, share, shared, sharer, sharers, shares, sharing, shark, shark's, sharks, sharpay, she, she'll, she's, sheaf, sheafed, sheafing, sheafs, sheaves, shed, sheep, shelf, shell, shells, shelter, shelve, shelves, shelving, sheriff, sheriff's, shield, shields, shiest, shift, shin, shine, shines, shinier, shiny, ship, ship's, ships, shipwreck, shipwrecks, shirt, shirting, shirts, shiver, shock, shocked, shocker, shockers, shocking, shocks, shoe, shoes, shone, shook, shoot, shooter, shooters, shooting, shootings, shoots, shop, shop's, shoped, shoper, shoping, shopped, shopping, shops, shore, shores, short, shortage, shortages, shorted, shorten, shortened, shortening, shortens, shorter, shortest, shorting, shortly, shorts, shot, should, shoulder, shouldered, shouldering, shoulders, shouldest, shouldn't, shout, shouted, shouter, shouters, shouting, shouts, show, showcase, showdown, showed, shower, showers, showest, showing, showings, shown, shows, shrink, shrinking, shrug, shrugged, shrugging, shrugs, shrunk, shrunken, shudder, shuddered, shuddering, shudders, shuffle, shun, shunned, shunning, shush, shushed, shushes, shushing, shut, shuts, shuttle, sibling, siblings, side, sided, sides, sidewalk, sidewalk's, sidewalks, siding, sidings, siege, sieve, sieves, sigh, sighes, sight, sighted, sighter, sighting, sightings, sightly, sights, sigma, sign, signal, signally, signals, signature, signed, signer, signers, signify, signifying, signing, signs, silence, silenced, silencer, silencers, silences, silencing, silent, silently, silents, silk, silks, silky, sillier, silliest, silliness, silly, silver, silvered, silverer, silvering, silverly, silvers, similar, similarly, simple, simpler, simples, simplest, simply, since, sincere, sincerely, sincerer, sincerest, sing, singed, singer, singers, singing, singly, sings, sink, sink's, sinking, sinks, sir, sir's, sired, siren, sirens, siring, sirs, sis, sister, sister's, sisters, sit, site, site's, sited, sites, siting, sits, sitting, situation, situations, size, sized, sizer, sizers, sizes, sizing, sizings, skate, skateboard, skateboard's, skateboarded, skateboarder, skateboarders, skateboarding, skateboardings, skateboards, skated, skater, skater's, skaters, skates, skating, skedaddle, skeleton, sketch, sketched, sketches, sketching, sketchy, ski, skied, skier, skiers, skies, skiing, skill, skilled, skilling, skills, skip, skipped, skipping, skips, skirt, skirted, skirter, skirting, skirts, skull, skull's, skulled, skulls, sky, sky's, skying, slant, slanted, slanting, slants, slate, slated, slates, slating, sleep, sleepy, sleeve, sleeves, sleigh, slide, slide's, slides, sliding, slight, slighted, slighter, slightest, slighting, slightly, slights, slim, slim's, slims, slip, slip's, slipper, slips, slither, slithered, slithering, slithers, slithery, slow, slowed, slower, slowest, slowing, slowly, slows, slush, smack, smacked, smacking, smacks, small, smaller, smallest, smart, smarter, smartly, smarts, smash, smashed, smasher, smashers, smashes, smashing, smee, smell, smelled, smeller, smelling, smells, smidgen, smile, smiled, smiler, smiles, smiling, smith, smithy, smooth, smoothed, smoothen, smoother, smoothers, smoothes, smoothest, smoothing, smoothly, snack, snacks, snail, snail's, snails, snake, snakes, snap, snaps, snatch, snatched, snatches, snatching, sneak, sneaked, sneaker, sneakers, sneaks, sneaky, sneeze, sneezed, sneezy, sneezy's, snelling, snicker, snickered, snickering, snickers, snide, snideness, snider, snidest, sniffle, sniffled, sniffles, sniffling, snooty, snooze, snoozed, snoozes, snoozing, snoozy, snore, snored, snores, snoring, snort, snorted, snorting, snorts, snow, snowboard, snowboarder, snowboarders, snowboarding, snowboards, snowed, snowflake, snowflakes, snowing, snowman, snowmen, snows, snowy, snug, snuggle, snuggly, snugly, so, soak, soaked, soaking, soaks, soar, soaring, soccer, social, socialize, socially, societies, society, sock, socks, soda, sodas, sofa, sofas, soft, softball, softballs, soften, softens, softer, softest, softly, software, software's, soil, soiled, soiling, soils, sojourn, sojourned, sojourning, sojourns, solar, sold, solder, solders, soldier, soldiers, solid, solidly, solidness, solids, solitaire, solitude, solo, soloed, soloing, soloist, soloists, solos, solstice, solstices, solution, solution's, solutions, solve, solved, solves, solving, some, somebody, somebody's, someday, somehow, someone, someone's, somers, something, somethings, sometime, sometimes, somewhat, somewhere, somewheres, son, sonar, sonars, song, song's, songbird, songbirds, songs, sonic, sons, soon, sooner, soonest, soot, sophisticate, sophisticated, sophisticates, sophisticating, sorcerer, sorcerer's, sorcerers, sororities, sorority, sorrier, sorriest, sorrow, sorrows, sorry, sort, sort's, sorted, sorter, sorters, sorting, sorts, sos, sought, sound, sounded, sounder, soundest, sounding, soundings, soundly, sounds, soup, soups, sour, source, sources, sourdough, sourdoughs, soured, sourer, sourest, sours, south, souther, southern, southerner, southerners, southernly, southing, souvenir, sovereign, sovereigns, sovereignties, sovereignty, sovereignty's, sow, sowed, sower, sowers, sowing, sown, sows, space, spacecraft, spacecrafts, spaced, spaceflight, spaceflights, spacer, spacers, spaces, spaceship, spaceship's, spaceships, spacesuit, spacesuits, spacewalk, spacewalked, spacewalking, spacewalks, spacing, spacings, spade, spades, spaghetti, spake, spam, spangle, spangled, spangles, spaniel, spaniels, spare, spared, sparely, sparer, spares, sparest, sparing, spark, sparkies, sparkle, sparkled, sparkler, sparklers, sparkles, sparkling, sparky, sparky's, sparrow, speak, speaker, speaker's, speakers, speaking, speaks, special, specially, specials, specialties, specialty, specific, specifics, specify, specifying, spectacular, spectator, spectators, specter, specters, spectrum, spectrums, speech, speech's, speeches, speechless, speed, speeded, speeder, speeders, speeding, speeds, spell, spellbind, spellbinder, spellbinders, spellbinding, spellbinds, spellbound, spelled, speller, spellers, spelling, spellings, spells, spelunker, spelunkers, spend, spender, spenders, spending, spends, spent, sphere, sphinx, sphinxes, spice, spiced, spices, spicier, spiciest, spicy, spider, spider's, spiders, spiderweb, spiderwebs, spidery, spied, spies, spiffy, spin, spinach, spindle, spindles, spindly, spinnaker, spinnakers, spinner, spinner's, spinners, spinning, spins, spinster, spinster's, spinsters, spire, spires, spirit, spirited, spiriting, spirits, spiritual, spittoon, spittoons, splash, splashed, splasher, splashers, splashes, splashing, splashy, splendid, splendor, splendour, splotch, splotched, splotches, splotching, spoil, spoiled, spoils, spoke, spoked, spoken, spokesman, spokesmen, sponsor, sponsored, sponsoring, sponsors, spoof, spoofed, spoofing, spoofs, spook, spooks, spooky, spool, spools, sport, sported, sporting, sportive, sports, sportsman, sportsmanlike, sportsmanship, sportsmen, sporty, spot, spot's, spots, spree, sprees, spring, springer, springers, springing, springs, springtime, springtimes, sprinkle, sprinkled, sprinkler, sprinklers, sprinkles, sprinkling, sprite, spud, spuds, spun, spur, spurn, spurned, spurning, spurns, spurred, spurring, spurs, spy, spyglass, spyglasses, spying, squall, squall's, square, squared, squarely, squares, squaring, squeak, squeaky, squee, squeeful, squeeing, squid, squint, squinted, squinting, squints, squinty, squirrel, squirrels, stable, stables, stack, stacked, stacking, stacks, stadium, stadiums, staff, staff's, staffed, staffer, staffers, staffing, staffs, stage, staged, stager, stagers, stages, staging, stair, stair's, stairs, stall, stalled, stalling, stalls, stamina, stamp, stamped, stamper, stampers, stamping, stamps, stanchion, stanchions, stand, standard, standardly, standards, stander, standing, standings, stands, star, star's, starboard, stare, stared, starer, stares, staring, starling, starlings, stars, start, started, starter, starters, starting, startle, startled, startles, startling, starts, stash, stashed, stashes, stashing, state, stated, statehood, statehoods, statehouse, statehouses, stately, statement, statement's, statements, stater, states, stateside, statesman, statesmanship, statesmanships, statesmen, static, station, station's, stationed, stationer, stationing, stations, stats, statue, statues, status, statuses, stay, stayed, staying, stays, steak, steal, stealer, stealing, steals, stealth, steamboat, steed, steeds, steel, steep, steeper, steeple, steeplechase, steeplechases, steeples, steer, steered, steerer, steering, steers, step, step's, stepping, steps, stereo, stifle, stifled, stifles, stifling, still, stilled, stiller, stillest, stilling, stillness, stills, sting, stingray, stings, stink, stinker, stinking, stinks, stinky, stinky's, stitch, stitched, stitcher, stitches, stitching, stoat, stoats, stock, stocked, stocker, stockers, stocking, stockings, stocks, stoked, stole, stolen, stomp, stone, stonehenge, stones, stood, stool, stools, stop, stop's, stoped, stopped, stopper, stoppers, stopping, stops, storage, store, stored, stores, storied, stories, storing, stork, storks, storm, storm's, stormed, storming, storms, story, story's, storybook, storybooks, storying, stowaway, straight, strand, stranded, stranding, strands, strange, strangely, stranger, strangers, strangest, strategies, strategy, strategy's, straw, strawberry, stream, streamed, streamer, streamers, streaming, streams, street, streeters, streets, strength, strengthen, strengthens, stress, stressed, stresses, stressing, stretch, stretched, stretcher, stretchers, stretches, stretching, strict, strictly, strike, striker, strikers, strikes, striking, string, strings, stringy, strive, strived, strives, striving, strong, stronger, strongest, structure, structured, structures, structuring, strung, stuck, studied, studier, studies, studio, studio's, studios, studious, study, studying, stuff, stuffed, stuffer, stuffing, stuffings, stuffs, stump, stumped, stupendous, stupendously, style, styled, styler, stylers, styles, styling, stylish, sub, sub's, subject, subject's, subjected, subjecting, subjective, subjects, submarine, submarines, submit, submited, submiting, submits, subs, substantial, substantially, substitute, substituted, substitutes, substituting, subversion, succeed, succeeded, succeeder, succeeding, succeeds, success, successes, successful, successfully, successive, such, sudden, suddenly, sudoku, suffer, sufficient, sufficiently, sugar, sugary, suggest, suggested, suggester, suggesting, suggestion, suggestion's, suggestions, suggestive, suggests, suit, suit's, suitcase, suitcases, suite, suited, suiters, suites, suiting, suits, sulk, sulked, sulking, sulks, sulky, sum, sum's, sumer, summer, summer's, summered, summering, summers, summit, summon, summoned, summoning, summons, sums, sun, sun's, sunday, sundial, sung, sunk, sunlight, sunlit, sunnies, sunny, sunny's, suns, sunscreen, sunset, sunsets, sunshine, sunshine's, sunshines, sup, super, super's, superbowl, superficial, superficially, superhero, superhero's, superheroes, superior, superiority, supers, supper, supplication, supplied, supplier, suppliers, supplies, supply, supply's, supplying, support, supported, supporter, supporters, supporting, supportive, supports, suppose, supposed, supposer, supposes, supposing, sups, sure, sured, surely, surer, surest, surf, surf's, surface, surfaced, surfacer, surfacers, surfaces, surfacing, surfboard, surfboards, surfer, surfer's, surfers, surfing, surfs, surprise, surprise's, surprised, surpriser, surprises, surprising, surprisingly, surround, surrounded, surrounding, surroundings, surrounds, survey, surveying, surveys, survive, survived, surviver, survives, surviving, survivor, suspect, suspected, suspects, suspend, suspense, suspension, suspicious, swabbie, swagman, swam, swamp, swamped, swamps, swan, swank, swanky, swans, swap, swapped, swaps, swashing, swear, sweater, sweaters, sweatshirt, sweatshirts, sweep, sweeper, sweeping, sweeps, sweepstakes, sweet, sweeten, sweetens, sweeter, sweetest, sweeting, sweetly, sweetness, sweets, swell, swelled, swelling, swellings, swells, swept, swerve, swerved, swerves, swerving, swift, swim, swimer, swimming, swimmingly, swims, swing, swinger, swingers, swinging, swings, swirl, swirling, switch, switch's, switched, switcher, switchers, switches, switching, switchings, sword, sword's, swords, sworn, sycamore, sycamores, sydney, syllable, syllables, symbol, symbols, sympathetic, sympathies, sympathize, sympathized, sympathizing, sympathy, synonym, synonyms, synopsis, syntactic, syntactics, syntax, system, system's, systems T tab, tabbed, tabbing, table, table's, tabled, tables, tabling, tabs, tack, tacked, tacking, tackle, tackled, tackles, tackling, tacks, taco, tacos, tactic, tactics, tada, tag, tagged, tagging, tags, tail, tailor, tails, tainted, take, taker, takers, takes, taketh, taking, takings, takion, tale, tale's, talent, talented, tales, talk, talkative, talkatively, talked, talker, talkers, talking, talks, tall, taller, tallest, tame, tamed, tamer, tames, taming, tangle, tangled, tangling, tank, tanked, tanker, tankers, tanking, tanks, tap, tap's, tape, taped, taper, tapers, tapes, tapestry, taping, tapings, taps, tar, target, targeted, targeting, targets, tarred, tarring, tars, tarzan, tarzan's, tarzans, task, tasked, tasking, tasks, tassel, tassels, taste, tasted, taster, tasters, tastes, tastic, tasting, tata, tau, taught, tax, taxation, taxes, taxi, taxied, taxies, taxiing, tea, teach, teacher, teachers, teaches, teaching, teachings, teal, team, team's, teamed, teaming, teams, tear, tear's, teared, tearer, tearing, tears, teas, tease, teaser, teases, teasing, technical, technically, technology, tedious, tediously, tee, teehee, teepee, teepees, tees, teeth, teethed, teether, teethes, teething, teleport, teleport's, teleportation, teleported, teleporter, teleporters, teleporting, teleportings, teleports, telescope, telescopes, television, television's, televisions, tell, teller, tellers, telling, tellings, tells, temperature, temple, temple's, templed, temples, tempo, tempo's, temporal, temporaries, temporarily, temporary, tempt, tempted, tempting, tempts, tend, tended, tender, tenders, tending, tends, tennis, tense, tensely, tenses, tent, tented, tenter, tenting, tents, tepid, term, terms, terrapin, terrapins, terrible, terrific, territorial, territorials, territories, territory, territory's, terror, test, test's, tested, tester, testers, testing, testings, tests, text, text's, texts, than, thank, thanked, thanker, thankful, thanking, thanks, thanksgiving, thanx, thar, that, that's, thats, the, theater, theaters, theatre, theatre's, theatres, thee, their, their's, theirs, them, theme, theme's, themes, themselves, then, theories, theorized, theory, theory's, there, there's, therefore, theres, these, theses, theta, they, they'll, they're, theyll, theyre, theyve, thief, thief's, thieve, thieves, thieving, thine, thing, things, think, thinker, thinkers, thinking, thinks, third, thirst, thirsted, thirster, thirstier, thirsts, thirsty, this, thither, tho, thon, those, thou, though, thought, thought's, thoughtful, thoughtfully, thoughts, thousand, thousands, thread, threaded, threading, threads, threat, threaten, threatened, threatening, threats, threw, thrice, thrill, throne, through, throughly, throughout, throw, thrower, throwing, thrown, throws, thru, thud, thudded, thudding, thuds, thunder, thursday, thus, thusly, thx, thy, tiara, tiaras, tic, tick, ticket, ticket's, ticketed, ticketing, tickets, tickle, tickles, tickling, ticklish, tidal, tide, tides, tiding, tidings, tie, tiger, tiger's, tigers, tiki, tikis, till, tilled, tiller, tillers, tilling, tills, tilly, timber, timbers, time, timed, timely, timer, timers, times, timing, timings, timon, timon's, timons, tinier, tiniest, tink, tink's, tinkerbell, tinkerbell's, tinsel, tiny, tip, tip's, tipple, tips, tire, tired, tires, tiring, tis, tisk, titan, titans, title, titled, titles, titling, to, toad, toast, toasted, toasting, toasts, toasty, tobies, toby, toc, tock, today, today's, todays, toe, toe's, toed, toes, together, toil, told, tom, tom's, tomato, tomatoes, tomb, tombs, tombstone, tombstones, tomorrow, tomorrow's, tomorrows, tone, toned, toner, tones, toni, tonight, toning, tons, too, took, tool, tooled, tooler, toolers, tooling, tools, toon, tooth, top, topiaries, topiary, topic, topics, tops, torch, torched, torches, torching, torn, tornado, tornados, tortoise, tortoises, tortuga, total, total's, totaling, totally, totals, toucan, toucans, touche, tour, toured, tourer, touring, tourist, tourists, tournament, tours, toward, towardly, towards, tower, towers, town, town's, towner, towns, toy, toyer, toying, toys, track, track's, tracked, tracker, trackers, tracking, tracks, trade, tradeable, traded, trader, traders, trades, trading, tradition, traditional, traditions, traffic, traffic's, traffics, tragic, tragically, tragicomedies, tragicomedy, tragicomedy's, tragics, trail, trailed, trailer, trailers, trailing, trailings, trails, train, trained, trainer, trainers, training, trains, tralala, trampoline, trampolines, transcribe, transcribed, transcribes, transcribing, transfer, transfer's, transfered, transfers, transgression, translate, translated, translates, translating, transmogrified, transmogrifies, transmogrify, transmogrifying, transparent, transpire, transpired, transpires, transpiring, transport, transportation, transportation's, transportations, transported, transporter, transporters, transporting, transports, trap, trap's, trapped, traps, trashcan, trashcans, travel, traveled, traveling, travels, tread, treason, treason's, treasonable, treasonous, treasons, treasure, treasurechest, treasurechests, treasured, treasurer, treasures, treasuries, treasuring, treasury, treat, treat's, treatable, treated, treater, treaters, treaties, treating, treatise, treatise's, treatises, treatment, treatment's, treatments, treats, treaty, treaty's, tree, treehouse, treehouses, trees, tremendous, tremendously, trend, trending, trends, trial, trial's, trials, triangle, triassic, tribal, tribe, tribute, trick, tricked, tricker, tricking, tricks, tricky, tricorn, tricorne, tried, trier, triers, tries, trifle, trifled, trifles, trigger, triggered, triggering, triggers, trip, trip's, triple, triply, trips, triton, triton's, tritons, triumph, triumphant, triumphantly, triumphed, triumphing, triumphs, trivia, trodden, trombone, trombones, tron, troop, troop's, trooper, trooper's, troopers, trooping, troops, trophies, trophy, tropic, tropic's, tropical, tropically, tropics, trot, trots, trotted, trotting, trouble, troubled, troubler, troubles, troubling, trough, troughes, truce, truce's, truces, trudge, trudged, trudges, trudging, true, trued, truer, trues, truest, truing, truly, trumpet, trumpets, trunk, trunk's, trunked, trunks, trust, trusted, truster, trusting, trusts, truth, try, trying, ttfn, ttyl, tuesday, tulip, tulips, tumbleweed, tuna, tune, tuned, tuner, tuners, tunes, tunic, tunics, tuning, tunnel, tunnels, tuppence, turkey, turn, turned, turner, turners, turning, turnings, turnip, turnips, turns, turnstile, turnstiles, turquoise, turret, turrets, turtle, turtle's, turtles, tut, tv, tvs, twain, tweet, twenty, twice, twiddle, twiddled, twiddles, twiddling, twilight, twin, twin's, twins, twinsy, twist, twisted, twister, twisters, twisting, twists, twixt, ty, tycoon, type, type's, typed, typer, types, typhoon, typical, typicallly, typing, tyrannous, tyrant, tyrants, tyvm U u, uber, ubiquitous, ubiquitously, ugh, ugly, uh, ulterior, ultimate, ultra, um, umbrella, umbrellas, umm, un, unable, unacceptable, unafraid, unattractive, unaware, unbelievable, unbelievably, uncaught, uncertain, uncle, unclear, uncles, unconcerned, unconscious, unconsciously, unconsciousness, uncultured, undecided, undemocratic, under, underly, understand, understanding, understandingly, understandings, understands, understood, underwater, undid, undo, undoer, undoes, undoing, undoings, undone, uneasily, unequally, unfaith, unfathomable, unfortunate, unfortunately, unfortunates, ungrateful, unhappier, unhappiest, unhappily, unhappiness, unhappy, unheard, unicorn, unicorns, unimportance, unique, unit, united, universal, universe, universe's, universes, universities, university, university's, unknown, unless, unlikely, unlimited, unmeant, unpaid, unprovided, unreasonable, unruly, unsaid, unsocial, unsought, unstuck, unsuccessful, unsuccessfully, until, untold, untradeable, untried, untruth, unused, unusual, unusually, unworthiest, unworthiness, unworthy, unwritten, up, update, updated, updates, updating, upgrade, upgrading, uphill, upload, uploaded, uploading, upon, ups, upset, upsets, upsilon, upstairs, upward, urge, urged, urgencies, urgency, urgency's, urgent, urgently, urging, us, usa, usb, use, used, useful, usefully, usefulness, user, user's, users, uses, using, usual, usually, utilization, utilize, utilized, utilizes, utilizing, utter, utterable, uttered, uttering, utterings, utters V vacation, vacation's, vacationed, vacationer, vacationers, vacationing, vacations, vague, vaguely, vaguest, valentine, valentine's, valentines, valiant, validity, valley, valley's, valleys, valour, value, valued, valuer, valuers, values, valuing, vampire, vampire's, vampires, vanilla, vapor, vaporization, vaporize, vaporized, vaporizes, vaporizing, vapors, variable, variable's, variables, varied, varier, varies, varieties, variety, variety's, various, variously, vary, varying, varyings, vast, vaster, vastest, vastly, vastness, vegetable, vegetable's, vegetables, veggie, veggies, vehicle, vehicle's, vehicles, velvet, venerate, venerated, venerates, venerating, veneration, venerations, verb, verbs, verse, versed, verses, versing, version, versions, vertex, vertices, very, vessel, vessels, vest, vests, veteran, veteran's, veterans, veterinarian, veterinarian's, veterinarians, veterinaries, veterinary, veto, veto's, vetoed, vetoes, vetoing, vets, vetted, vetting, vex, vexation, vexations, vexed, vexes, vexing, vfk, vfk's, vfk_enigma, vfk_logan5, vfk_vintage, vibe, vibes, vicar, vicar's, vicars, victoria, victorian, victories, victory, victory's, video, videos, view, viewed, viewer, viewers, viewing, viewings, views, village, village's, villager, villages, villain, villains, ville, vine, vines, vintage, violet, violets, violin, vip, virtual, virtually, virtue, visible, visibly, vision, vision's, visionaries, visionary, visioned, visioning, visions, visit, visited, visiting, visitor, visitor's, visitors, visits, vista, vivid, vividly, vocabularies, vocabulary, vocal, vocals, vocation, vocations, vogue, voice, voiced, voicer, voicers, voices, voicing, void, voided, voiding, voids, voila, volcano, volcanos, volley, volleyball, volleyballs, volt, volts, volume, volume's, volumed, volumes, voluming, volunteer, volunteered, volunteering, volunteers, vortex, vote, voted, voter, voters, votes, voting, votive, vow, vowed, vowing, vows, vroom, vu, vulture W waddup, waffle, waffles, wagon, wagon's, wagons, waist, waist's, waisted, waister, waists, wait, waited, waiter, waiters, waiting, waits, wake, waked, waker, wakes, waking, walk, walkabout, walked, walker, walkers, walking, walks, wall, wall's, walled, waller, walling, walls, walnut, walnuts, walrus, walruses, waltzing, wand, wander, wands, wanna, want, wanted, wanter, wanting, wants, war, ware, wares, warm, warmed, warmer, warmers, warmest, warming, warmly, warmth, warn, warned, warner, warning, warnings, warns, warp, warped, warping, warps, warred, warring, wars, was, wash, washed, washer, washers, washes, washing, washings, washington, wasn't, wasnt, wassup, wast, waste, wasted, waster, wasters, wastes, wasting, wat, watch, watched, watcher, watchers, watches, watching, watchings, water, water's, watered, waterer, waterers, waterfall, waterfall's, waterfalls, watering, watermelon, watermelons, waterpark, waterpark's, waterparkers, waters, waterslide, waterslide's, watersliders, wave, waved, waver, wavers, waves, waving, wax, way, way's, ways, wayward, wazup, wb, we, we'll, we're, we've, weak, weaken, weakens, weaker, weakest, weakly, weakness, wealth, wealthier, wealthy, weapon, weapon's, weaponed, weapons, wear, wearer, wearing, wears, weasel, weasels, weather, weathered, weatherer, weathering, weatherly, weathers, weave, weaved, weaving, wed, wednesday, week, weekend, weekends, weeks, weep, weeping, weeps, weigh, weight, weighted, weighting, weights, weird, weirded, weirdings, welcome, welcomed, welcomely, welcomer, welcomes, welcoming, well, welled, welling, wells, wendy, wendy's, went, wept, were, weren't, werent, west, wester, western, westerner, westerners, westing, whale, whaler, whales, whaling, what, what's, whatever, whatever's, whatho, wheal, wheals, wheat, whee, wheel, wheeled, wheeler, wheelers, wheeling, wheelings, wheels, wheeze, wheezed, wheezes, wheezing, wheezy, when, when's, whence, whenever, whens, where, where's, whether, which, while, whiled, whiles, whiling, whilst, whimsical, whimsically, whinnied, whinnies, whinny, whinnying, whiny, whirl, whirligig, whirlpool, whisper, whispered, whispering, whispers, whistle, whistled, whistles, whistling, white, whither, who, who'll, who's, whoa, whoah, whoever, whom, whoosh, whose, why, wicked, wide, widely, wider, widest, widowmaker, width, wig, wigged, wigging, wigs, wild, wilder, wildest, wilding, wildly, will, willa, willed, willer, williamsburg, willing, willingly, willings, willow, willows, wills, wilt, win, wind, winded, winder, winders, winding, window, window's, windowed, windowing, windows, winds, windy, wing, winged, winger, wingers, winging, wings, winner, winner's, winners, winning, wins, winter, winter's, wintered, winterer, wintering, winterly, winters, wintery, wipeout, wisdom, wisdoms, wise, wisely, wiser, wisest, wish, wishbone, wishbones, wished, wisher, wishers, wishes, wishful, wishfully, wishing, wising, wisp, wisps, wispy, wit, witch, witch's, witches, witching, with, wither, withers, within, without, witness, witnessed, witnesses, witnessing, wizard, wizard's, wizards, wo, woke, wolf, wolfer, wololo, wolves, won, won't, wonder, wondered, wonderer, wonderers, wonderful, wonderfully, wondering, wonderings, wonderland, wonderland's, wonderlands, wonders, wondrous, wondrously, wonky, wont, woo, wood, wooded, wooding, woods, woodsman, woodsmen, woodsy, woodwind, woodwinds, woodwork, woodworks, woody, woof, woofed, woofer, woofers, woofing, woofs, woohoo, wool, woollier, woolliest, woolliness, woolly, woot, wootastic, woottastic, word, words, work, work's, worked, worker, workers, working, workings, works, world, world's, worlds, worn, worried, worrier, worriers, worries, worry, worrying, worse, worst, worth, worthing, worthy, would, wouldest, wouldn't, wouldnt, wouldst, wow, wrap, wrapped, wrapping, wraps, wreath, wreathes, wreck, wren, wrens, wrinkle, wrinkled, wrinkles, wrinkling, writ, write, writer, writers, writes, writing, writings, written, wrong, wronged, wronger, wrongest, wronging, wrongly, wrongs, wrote X xi, xliii, xmas, xylophone, xylophones, xylophonist Y y'all, ya, ya'll, yard, yard's, yardage, yardarm, yarded, yarding, yards, yawn, yawner, yawning, yawns, yay, ye, yea, yeah, yeehah, yeehaw, yell, yelled, yeller, yelling, yellow, yells, yep, yeppers, yer, yes, yeses, yesterday, yet, yeti, yield, yielded, yielding, yields, yikes, yippee, yo, yoho, yohoyoho,YOLO, yonder, yorick, you, you'd, you'll, you're, you've, youd, youll, young, younger, youngster, youngsters, your, your's, youre, yours, yourself, youth, youths, youve, yoyo, yum, yummy, yup, yw Z zap, zaps, zebra, zebra's, zebras, zero, zeroed, zeroing, zeros, zeta, zeus, zilla, zombie, zombie's, zombies, zone, zonk, zonks, zoo, zoo's, zooks, zoom, zoos, zoot, zorro, zorro's, zzz Other ', , ', '''', 'd, 'tis, >_<, @_@, _, __, ___, ____, _____, ______, _______, ________, ._. , .-, ^.^, ..., xD, ^_^, ^-^,(>._.)>,<(._.<),